Super Koopalings Episode 10: Crossover Conundrum
by StarlitDuck
Summary: Iggy, Morton, and Lemmy are drawn into an alternate world. Here they meet Kooky, Kootie Pie, Hip, Hop, Big Mouth, Bully, and Cheatsy, the children of King Koopa. What's more; these alternate versions of the Koopalings want to take over BOTH Mushroom Worlds!
1. Shifting Spirits

**AN: No, Split Mindset is not finished yet. I still have about three chapters to go on that one. However, seeing how I was in the homestretch with it, I decided that I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. So, here is Crossover Conundrum.**

Chapter 1 Shifting Spirits

Iggy was in a fine state of euphoria on this particular day. Little laughs were escaping from his throat like hiccups as he sat at his computer in his room, and his eyes were dilated in excitement. He had done it, he had finally done it!

"Hey, Lemmy!" Iggy called to his older brother as he was skipping down the hallway. "Come in here!"

Lemmy entered almost immediately. He was smiling, but that wasn't an unusual expression to be seen on the face of the shortest Koopaling.

"What do you want, Iggster?" Lemmy asked. Iggy let out another round of giddy giggles.

"I have done it, Lems. I finally did it!" he exclaimed.

"What? What did you do?" Lemmy asked. "Did you invent a shrink ray?"

"Nope! I did something even better than that! Something that you are going to be very proud of me for!"

Lemmy's eyes grew wide in excitement.

"Oh my goodness! Did you finally fix my circus ball?"

"Uhh, well…."

Lemmy didn't wait to let Iggy finish his sentence. Instead he let out a squeal of delight, one that sounded eerily similar to a teapot filled with boiling water. He started to jump up and down. For someone of such short stature, he jumped incredibly high, almost as if he were on the moon.

"I knew it! I knew that you would finally fix it! Iggy, you're the best brother ever."

Iggy chuckled. For a second, he considered not even correcting Lemmy. Then he realized that what he actually did was still bound to get a positive reaction out of Lemonade.

"Uh, actually Lemmy," Iggy said as he put on a smile. "I got us tickets to go see a movie!"

Lemmy stopped bouncing up and down and stared at Iggy with a blank expression.

"Oh," he said. "So you didn't fix my ball?"

"No, I have not." Iggy looked at Lemmy with a nervous smile. "I'm still the best brother ever though, right?"

There was a moment of silence. Lemmy still stared at Iggy with the same blank expression. In all honesty, the sudden shift in mood really made Iggy uncomfortable. Finally, Lemmy spoke up.

"Sure," he said. Then the smile slowly returned to his lips. "What movie did you get us tickets for?"

"That's the best part!" Iggy exclaimed. "It's Shifting Spirits!"

"Shifting Spirits!?" Lemmy ran up to Iggy, staring at him with the expression a little kid would wear if their favorite cartoon character had just come to life. "As in the academy award winning, critically acclaimed, audience wooing movie of the year!? THAT Shifting Spirits?"

"That's the one!" Iggy said. "I got the tickets from a scalper...oh, I mean, seller online!"

Lemmy let out a whoop of delight. He then started to do a little jig.

"That is awesome, Iggy! The seven of us are going to go see Shifting Spirits!"

Iggy's face fell, and his heart sank a little.

"Ooh, yeah...about that."

Lemmy stopped dancing and stared at Iggy.

"What is it now?" he asked a little apprehensively. Iggy chuckled again.

"Uh, I only got three tickets."

"WHAT! THREE?!"

Iggy had to put his hand to his ear to stop the ringing. He nodded apologetically.

"Yes. I am so sorry, Lemmy."

Lemmy looked so dejected that it was a little disheartening to Iggy. He got up from his chair and patted the little Koopa on the head. His mohawk sprung up and down as Iggy laid his hand on it.

"I wanted to go with everyone," Lemmy said.

"Yeah, I know Lemmy; I did too," Iggy said. "It's just that the...seller demanded a lot of money. He was selling the tickets for one thousand coins a piece!"

Lemmy looked up at Iggy in shock.

"Are you really serious!" When Iggy nodded, Lemmy's expression shifted to one of anger. "Well, no wonder you could only get three." He looked up at the ceiling and waved his fist in the air. "Curse you, seller!"

Iggy laughed.

"Precisely! Curse you, seller!"

"Curse you seller!" Lemmy shouted. "Curse you and your phony black mask that I picture you wearing for some reason!"

Iggy couldn't help but laugh at that. Even when he was in a bad mood, Lemmy was no stranger to telling jokes. Lemmy laughed right alongside him. The duo sounded way happier than any koopa had any right to be.

"Well," Lemmy finally said. "You said you got three tickets, yes?"

"Yes," Iggy said. "That would leave two for you and me with one leftover."

Lemmy's eyes sparkled.

"And I know exactly who we should give the ticket to!"

…

Despite the fact that it was almost ten o'clock, Morton was still sound asleep in his bed. His cat, Toasty, was resting by his feet, and his chain chomp, Wiggles, was resting right underneath his arms. The only one who was awaking was the parrot Topaz, who had enough respect for Morton to let him snooze.

The door slowly opened, allowing Lemmy and Iggy to enter the room. They tried to tiptoe as slowly and as quietly as they could over to Morton's bed. They would have succeeded if it weren't for Topaz.

"Intruder alert!" Topaz screeched at the top of her voice. "Intruder alert!"

Morton stirred and sat up in bed. His eyes glazed over his two older brothers, for he was not fully awake enough yet to fully appreciate their presence. Iggy and Lemmy smiled.

"Hey, buddy," Iggy said softly.

Slowly, Morton's face broke out into a smile.

"Hey guys," he said softly. He let out a yawn, and Iggy did the same. Once he was done, he groaned.

"Darn it Morton, don't make me so tired so early in the day!"

Morton chuckled as he got out of bed. He went over to his closet and got out a bag of cat food. He poured it into Toasty's bowl. The crunchy brown niblets sounded like hailstones as they landed in the lustrous, shiny bowl.

"So, Morton, how was your day yesterday?" Iggy asked.

"It was fine," Morton said. Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you answering that honestly?"

Morton turned toward Iggy and Lemmy. Recently, the Koopalings had discovered that Morton had depression, which caused him to isolate himself from his siblings and to suppress his emotions. Iggy wanted Morton to be more open with the others, as he knew that was the first step in Morton's recovery.

"Yes, I am," Morton said. He smiled, displaying his slightly yellowing teeth. "I got to watch a new episode of Rainbow Mare, and I got to make a crepe du chocolat for the first time. So, I thought yesterday was a good day, through and through."

Iggy smiled.

"Marvelous!" he said. "That is a satisfactory assessment of your inner feelings, Morton. I am glad to hear it."

Suddenly, Lemmy approached Morton. He stared up into his brother's starbite marked face with jubilation.

"Hey Morton, do you want to go see Shifting Spirits?" he asked.

"Oh, you know I would Lems," Morton responded, "But ticket sales are almost over."

Iggy grinned.

"Oh really? Well if that was the case, how was I able to get three new tickets for each of us?"

Morton's eyes grew wide.

"You did?"

"Yep!" Iggy exclaimed. Morton smiled.

"Then what are we waiting around here for? Let's get going!"

…

The three Koopalings walked their way down the gritty sidewalk. While the landscape of the Koopa Kingdom was dark and dead, the sky was bursting with blue. Morton took in a deep breath, allowing the atmosphere to seep into his soul.

"Oh man, I love days like this," he said nostalgically.

"Me too!" Lemmy exclaimed. "Especially when you are going to go see an awesome movie!"

Iggy chuckled lightly. Then he stopped, his eyes directed up at the sky.

"What in the Mushroom World is that?"

Morton and Lemmy looked upward. In the sky, they could see a glowing green vortex.

"I don't know," Morton said nervously. "It looks a little dangerous."

"Uh, guys?"

Iggy and Morton gasped when they turned toward their brother. Lemmy was starting to rise into the air, straight toward the vortex.

"Oh no!" Iggy exclaimed. He grabbed hold of Lemmy's ankle, but that did very little to help. He started to rise into the air as well. "Morton, help!"

Morton grabbed hold of Iggy's ankle, and for a second that seemed to do the trick. That was until Morton started to rise into the air. Then with a burst of speed, the three Koopalings were sucked into the vortex.


	2. Tricks and Traps

Chapter 2 Tricks and Traps

The three Koopalings screamed as they went barreling like bullets through the vortex. When it finally opened up, the three of them landed with a thud on a very hard linoleum floor.

"Oww," Lemmy said as he got up, "I think I broke my tail."

Iggy, Morton, and Lemmy found themselves in a dark hallway. The floor was made out of black and white tiles, and the rocks that made up the walls were a turquoise in color. There were two doors at both ends of the hallway that lead to much brighter rooms, and the walls of the hallway were decorated by paintings. Morton groaned as he put his hand to his head.

"What the World Eight just happened?" he asked, a hint of disorientation in his tone.

"I do not know," Lemmy admitted. "I think we got sucked into a wormhole or something."

Suddenly, Iggy let out a gasp and sprung to his feet. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"That is exactly what happened!" he exclaimed with big, shining eyes. "Oh my goodness, I have been trying to prove the existence of wormholes ever since I was a toddler. This is incredible!"

"Incredible?" Morton asked. "Uh, Iggy, we have no idea where we are."

"Pfft," Iggy exclaimed with a nonchalant wave of the hand. "That's not true at all. We're probably in another country."

Suddenly, Lemmy let out a gasp of delight.

"Wait a minute! What if we're on another planet? Oh man, that would be awesome."

Iggy chuckled, a hint of a arrogance blending into his tone.

"Lemmy, that is ludicrous," he said. "We aren't on another planet!"

"Because we're in an alternate universe," Morton said gravely. Iggy looked at his dark skinned brother and burst into laughter.

"Another universe?" Iggy asked, the same know it all tone still present. "Morton, that's even more ludicrous than the other planet theory!"

"But it's true," Morton said as he pointed to the painting on the wall. "Look."

Iggy and Lemmy turned toward the painting, and when they saw it they simultaneously let out a gasp. The picture showed two koopas, both six years in age. One of them had big eyes, a green head, and three strands of rainbow hair protruding from his head. The other was slightly taller and had a full mohawk of rainbow hair. He was also wearing a pair of black rim glasses. They looked identical to the glasses Iggy was adorning right at that moment.

"Iggy," Lemmy said, "that looks like us!"

Iggy gawked at the picture, his disbelief making him mute for a brief second.

"That's...that's impossible!"

"It's possible," Morton said from further down the hallway. "Come look at some of the other ones."

Iggy and Lemmy started to make their way down the hallway. Each picture that they passed made their disbelief and shock multiply. While the pictures didn't look exactly like their siblings, the similarities were far too uncanny. But by far, the most mind boggling picture was the one that Morton was standing in front of. It displayed a Koopa with green skin and a crocodile like snout. He was wearing a golden crown on his head. The plaque below the picture read "King Bowser Koopa."

"King Bowser?" Lemmy asked as he glanced up at the picture. "But...how?"

Iggy stared at the picture. Suddenly, the realization and weight of where he was hit him like a lightning bolt.

"Oh my developer; we're in an alternate universe!"

Iggy started to hyperventilate. Morton, however, just looked at him incredulous.

"Iggy, it's going to be alright," he said. Iggy shook his head.

"I...I can't breathe," he wheezed.

"Yes you can," Morton said.

"Remember; in through the nose, out through the mouth," said Lemmy.

Iggy got onto his knees and started to cry.

"I have no idea how we are going to get out of this!"

Morton and Lemmy exchanged. Then they started to count in unison.

"One, two, three…" Before they could reach four, Iggy sprung to his feet excitedly.

"I've got it! I know what we can do!" he exclaimed. Lemmy looked impressed.

"Wow. Three seconds; that's a new record," he said. Morton smiled at Iggy.

"What's the plan, Iggster?"

"It's quite simple, actually," Iggy said. "Obviously, that wormhole had to be artificial. So, all we have to do is find the person responsible for crafting it and have them send us back home!"

Morton nodded with approval. Lemmy thought about it.

"That sounds good," Lemmy said. "But how are we going to find the person? It could be anyone in this universe!"

"Well, I think we should start with searching this castle," Iggy said. "Then we expand our search if necessary."

"Sounds like a plan," said Morton. He then pointed to the left hand doorway. "Let's go this way."

So, the three Koopalings made their way to the other end of the hallway. Unfortunately, they were hit with a nasty shock when they walked through the doorway.

"Intruders!"

Morton and Iggy exchanged looks with one another.

"What was that?" Morton asked. Lemmy pointed upwards in a panic.

"Guys, look out!" he screamed.

Morton and Iggy looked up and saw what appeared to be a thwomp descending upon them. They bolted out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Doh!" said the thwomp in angry defeat. "I missed!"

"Don't worry, Chip," said another thwomp up above. "We'll get em."

Another thwomp tried to descend on the three Koopalings, prompting them to break out into a run. The trio ran as fast as their legs could carry them. While they weren't looking upwards to see the thwomps, they could hear them as the smushed the ground. They did not stop until they got into another hallway. Iggy, Morton, and Lemmy did their best to catch their breath.

"That was a close one," Iggy said. Then they heard a voice come from their right.

"Don't get too comfortable, boys. I am an expert of dealing with intruders to Castle Koopa."

Iggy glanced to his right hand side and gasped. It was a walking piranha plant; a ptooey!

"A ptooey!" Iggy exclaimed. "But ptooeys are extinct!"

The ptooey pursed her lips into a growl.

"I'm about to make you extinct for insulting me like that!"

The ptooey spat out a spikey ball at the three brothers. Iggy, Morton, and Lemmy broke out into another run. This time they didn't stop until they saw a door at the end of the hallway. They rushed to the other side and locked it shut. They could hear the ptooey's spiky ball crash into the doorway, but thankfully it did not breakthrough. The trio breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the lumas! We're alive!" said Iggy.

"Yeah," Lemmy said with a giggle. He started to walk forward. "Hopefully now our mission can get back on…"

Before Lemmy could finish his sentence, a trapdoor opened out from underneath his feet. Morton and Iggy gasped as the floor slid back into place. It was almost as if it had just eaten their brother.

"LEMMY!" they cried.


	3. Hip and Hop

**AN: Hey, StarlitDuck here. I just want to let you guys know that I won't be posting tomorrow or Saturday. I have been a little sick over the past few days and I need to rest. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story.**

Chapter 3 Hip and Hop

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Lemmy was screaming with fright. Unlike his experience in the wormhole, this chute that he was sliding down was completely dark. Lemmy was seriously debating which of the two experiences was the more terrifying. When the chute finally opened up, Lemmy found himself sprawled out on the tiled floor. Feet, which had been the first part of his body to hit the floor, felt like they would explode from the pain. Luckily, they were not broken, so Lemmy was able to stand up. And when he did, he could hear impish giggles coming from behind his back.

"That was…"

"...incredible! We really out did ourselves, Hip!"

Lemmy turned and gasped. The two koopas that he was staring at were the exact same koopas that he had seen in the first portrait. The only difference was that their faces were triumphant in real life, whereas they were creepily stoic in the painting. Lemmy approached the one who looked like him and started to examine the koopa from head to toe.

"Woah," he said. "It's like looking in a funhouse mirror!"

The little koopa looked immensely confused. His bespectacled brother appeared to be the same way.

"Hey, Hip," said the brother. "Who is this…"

"...guy? I don't know." The little koopa smiled deviously. "He looks like he could be a good target, though!"

"I was thinking the same thing!" The two koopas giggled like gremlins. Lemmy stared at them like they each had four heads.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lemmy asked.

"Oh, nothing," the koopa brothers said in unison. The little one extended his hand toward Lemmy. "My name is Hip Koopa!"

Lemmy smiled. Hip. It had a nice ring to it. Hip also seemed to be a nice guy.

"It's nice to meet you, Hip," Lemmy said as he reached out to grab Hip's hand. "My name is Lemonade…"

Lemmy felt a stunning shock travel throughout his body when he grabbed Hip's hand. When he finally pulled away, he felt absolutely frazzled. Hip and his brother resumed with their laughter.

"Oh, that's what you meant!" Lemmy said. He himself let out a giggle. "I guess you could say I was 'shocked' by your actions!"

Hip smiled, a surprising amount of welcoming warmth present in his eyes.

"So you like puns," he said. "That's neat."

"Not as neat as your love for pranks!" Lemmy said with a laugh. "Anyway, as I was saying, my name is Lemonade, but you can just call me Lemmy for short."

"Okay, Lemmy For Short," Hip said with another giggle. "As I said, my name is Hip."

"And I'm his twin!" the bespectacled koopa said.

"Ooh, twins!" Lemmy said. Lemmy loved twins. He didn't run across them very often, but he always found them fascinating. "So since you're twins, I bet you guys have names that go together?"

"Yep!" the twins said in unison.

"Cool!" Lemmy squealed in delight. "Wait, give me a minute; I want to see if I can guess your name." Lemmy put his hand to his chin, trying to think of names associated with the word hip. "Umm...Replacement! Hip and Replacement! Is that it?"

The twins exchanged a look. Since they were twins, Lemmy wondered if they were having some sort of telepathic conversation.

"No!" Hip finally said with a snort of a laugh. "His name is not Replacement! It's…"

"Hop! My name is Hop!"

"Ohhh," Lemmy said with a smile. "Like hip hop! Okay, that makes sense." He giggled, if for no other reason than to deflect from his embarrassment. Hip and Hop laughed right alongside him, and eventually they were all laughing merrily together.

"So, Lemmy," Hip said once his laughter died. "Why exactly do you look like me?"

"Well, I think that's because I am you."

Hip and Hop simultaneously raised an eyebrow. Hip raised his left while Hop raised his right.

"How can you be Hip?" Hop asked. "Hip is Hip!"

"I know that," Lemmy said. "But I think I am Hip too. You see, I'm from another dimension."

Hip's eyes grew wide.

"Another dimension?" he asked in awe.

"Yeah!" lemmy replied. "My brothers and I got sucked into a wormhole that brought us here!"

Hip's mouth gawked open in wonder.

"That's incredible!" Hop exclaimed, as his brother was having difficulty closing his mouth. "That must mean that Kooky's machine works!"

"Kooky!" Lemmy asked. "Who in this world is Kooky?"

Hop giggled deviously again. Lemmy was starting to pick up that was a habit of the twins'. While he didn't find it annoying or aggravating, he did find it a little odd. Normally, giggles like that usually proceeded an action that most people would deem immoral. It was like maniacal laughter, but a lot more...subtle, let's say.

"Kooky is our brother," Hop said. Lemmy made sure to pay attention to his tone, trying to detect any possible fabrications. "He is a mad…"

"...scientist!" Hip finished the sentence. "He has been working on an invention over the past few days. It's supposed to teleport…"

"...people into other dimensions!" Hop said.

Lemmy studied the body language of the twins. They did not appear to be lying, and if they were they were skilled enough to cover up their tracks.

"That sounds cool," Lemmy said after a decent study of them. Then he thought of something else. "Wait a minute. If Kooky made a device to bring us into another dimension, that must mean that he can send us back home." Lemmy smiled at the twins. "Can you guys take me to Kooky?"

"Sure!" Hip said. "He's probably in the throne room with King…"

"...Dad!" Hop said. "We can take you to both of them. I'm sure King Dad would love to meet you!"

With that, Hip and Hop took Lemmy's hand and started leading him away. While Lemmy had a slightly bad feeling about this, he was relieved that the twins were leading him to someone who could help.


	4. Interdimensional Doubles

Chapter 4 Interdimensional Doubles

"What can we do?" asked Iggy while he trembled with worry.

Morton looked at the floor that seemed to have swallowed their older brother. He had to admit that he was starting to feel scared himself.

"I don't know," he said. He stepped onto the area that Lemmy had fallen into, only to see that it would not open up again. "Obviously, we can't go after him."

Iggy broke down into tears. He fell to his knees, allowing the sobs to stampede out of his mouth. In that moment, Iggy did not look like he was fifteen; he looked like he was four. As Iggy bawled his eyes out, Morton came over to his brother and started to gently pat him on the back.

"Hey hey, it's going to be alright," he said. Iggy snorted back a sniffle.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Morton said with a gentle grin. He helped Iggy to his feet, all the while feeling his own unease grow. He allowed his eyes to roam about the hall, and that was when he spotted a staircase leading downwards. He pointed it out to Iggy, who looked relieved.

"Maybe Lemonade is located somewhere along that path!"

So, the two Kooplaings made their way down the stairs. Once they were in the first floor hallway though, they heard sinister giggles echo throughout the corridor. Iggy looked to Morton in confusion.

"What do you hypothesize that to be?" he asked. Morton shrugged as a raspy, snakelike voice fell upon Iggy's ears.

"Looky looky, who is it that I see here?"

Suddenly, out of the shadows slinked another koopa. Iggy gasped when he saw him.

"Larry?"

The resemblance to the youngest Koopaling was astounding. This koopa had the same build and the same hair color. However, there were a few notable differences. For one, his eyelids were drooping, as if he were in a state of constant exhaustion. His mohawk was also wilder and fuller than Larry's hair. The koopa sneered at Morton and Iggy.

"You two must be really dense in the head if you would call someone like me 'Larry,'" he said. Suddenly, Morton and Iggy heard loud, heavy footsteps pound against the floor. The turned, scared that they actually belonged to a thwomp. Fortunately, the only person that they saw was another koopa. This one bore a strong resemblance to Roy.

"What's going on here, Cheatsy?" the koopa asked with a very heavy brooklyn accent. Cheatsy smirked.

"I found these two dunderheads in the castle," he said. "Bully, these don't happen to be anybody you know, would they?"

Bully examined Iggy and Morton as if they were statues in a museum. Then he shook his head.

"Nope. I have never seen them before in my life. Maybe they are tests subjects of Kooky?"

"Or they could be those slaves that Kootie Pie was begging King Dad for," Cheatsy suggested. Iggy cleared his throat, trying to make his voice louder so he could annunciate.

"Gentleman," he said with a tone that sounded WAY too formal. "I believe you and I have not been formally introduced. I am Ignatius Magnolia Koopa of the Koopa Kingdom, and this is my brother, Morton Bailey Koopa of the Koopa Kingdom."

Bully stared at Iggy and smirked.

"Ignatius Magnolia?" he asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"A stupid one, obviously," Cheatsy said with a laugh. "I bet that it goes along with Ignatius' intelligence!"

Now Iggy couldn't keep hold of the formality anymore. He gawked at Cheatsy and Bully.

"Excuse me!" he said. "But I just so happen to be one of the most intelligent koopas in history. I discovered an element at four years old."

"Oh yeah?" Bully said. "And what element was that? The element of stupidium?"

Cheatsy giggled.

"The element of dum-dum gen!" he asked.

"The element of pineapple-hairium?" Bully asked.

Cheatsy and Bully laughed like hyenas. They laughed so strongly that it seemed like the floor underneath their feet was vibrating with the rhythm. Iggy and Morton exchanged an annoyed look with one another.

"This does not appear to be going very well," Morton said. Iggy shook his head and sighed.

"And here I thought communicating with interdimensional beings would be easy," he muttered to himself. Cheatsy and Bully finally came to the end of their laughing session, each looking like they were out of breath from the chortling.

"Okay," Bully said as he looked at Iggy. "What did you say your name was?'

"My name…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I don't care," Bully said. "I want you to listen to me and listen to me carefully." Bully grabbed Iggy by the mohawk and hoisted him into the air. Iggy whimpered as Bully looked at him menacingly. "You have a lot of nerve showing your ugly mug in our castle. So here's the deal; you and your friend get your pretty little heinies out of Castle Koopa and go back to the rock you crawled under. Otherwise, I am going to do something that is _really _going to hurt."

With that, Bully let Iggy go. Iggy dusted the dirt off of his legs as he stood up, and Bully sneered at him.

"You picking up what I'm laying down?" he asked. Iggy shook his head radically.

"I am afraid that is not possible...uh, Bully," he said.

Bully exchanged a dark look at Cheatsy.

"Wow," Cheatsy said. "We be nice for once in our reptilian lives and they _still _want to be stubborn?"

Bully looked at Morton and Iggy with so much hatred that it actually caused Iggy and Morton to shake.

"Well then let's teach these guys a lesson."

Cheatsy and Bully started to approach Iggy and Morton menacingly. Just before they could start grinding the two Koopalings into dust, the door to their right opened. Lemmy emerged, and when he saw his two brothers, he gasped happily.

"Morton! Iggy!" Lemmy ran up and gave the two of them a hug. Iggy felt relief wash over and cleanse his soul.

"Oh, Lemmy!" he exclaimed happily. "We were so worried about you."

"It's alright, I'm okay," Lemmy said. He let go of Iggy and noticed the presence of Bully and Cheatsy for the first time.

"Oh, hello there!" he said with a happy grin. "You must be Hip and Hop's older brothers. They've told me so much about you. Did you know that Hip found some chocolate underneath Kootie Pie's bed?"

Bully looked at Lemmy in confusion just as Hip and Hop came through the door. They smiled when they saw their brothers.

"Hey Bully! Hey Cheatsy!" Hop said. "Did you meet our friend Lemmy? He's from another dimension!"

"Uhh…" Bully said in confusion.

"Another dimension?" asked Cheatsy. "How in the world is that possible?"

With that, Hip and Hop explained what Lemmy told them. When they were finished, Bully and Cheatsy's expression had shifted from menacing to genuinely impressed.

"So the egghead's invention works," said Bully.

"Yeah!" said Hip. "And we were just about…"

"...to take Lemmy on over to King Dad!"

"King Dad?" Morton asked. His question fell upon deaf ears though, as Cheatsy started to giggle.

"Good idea," he said sinisterly. "I'm sure that King Dad would absolutely _love _to meet him!"

"He's right," said Bully. A grin appeared on his face. "In fact, I'm sure King Dad would love to meet all of them." He took hold of Iggy's hand. "Let's go see if he is available, shall we?"


	5. King of the Koopas

Chapter 5 King of the Koopas

If there was one feeling that no koopa (or really any being) liked to experience, it was dread. And while he was walking down the hallway with Bully, Cheatsy, Hip and Hop, Iggy was swimming in dread. Who exactly was King Dad? Was he this universe's version of Bowser? If that was the case, Iggy supposed that there was nothing to worry about. But what really made him worry was how smugly and cryptically this universe's versions of the Koopalings had spoken about him.

However, while Iggy was experiencing more dread than every horror movie character in the history of cinema combined, it appeared that he was the only one experiencing this problem. Lemmy seemed to be having a blast, if his conversations with the twins was any indication. And Morton seemed more curious than anything else. When Iggy looked his way, he could see that Morton was allowing his eyes to scan over the area.

After what felt like forever, the Koopalings stopped in front of a large, wooden door. Cheatsy stepped forward and caused the two halves of the door to suspensefully spread apart, like a monster opening its mouth to devour them whole. Iggy studied the throne room that the monster's maw apparently led to. It was wide, open, empty. There was no furniture to speak of save for the golden throne near the wall. Speaking of the throne, there was a koopa sitting in it; the same green scaled koopa that Iggy had observed in the painting. Cheatsy and Bully led the group closer to him, allowing Iggy to see that he was sound asleep.

"Ah man!" the twins exclaimed in unison. "Pop's asleep?"

"Probably up late last night scheming," said Cheatsy. "After all, they don't call the Mario Brothers 'pesky plumbers' for nothing."

The Mario Brothers? There were Mario Brothers in this universe? Iggy was about to ask about this when Bully approached his sleeping father.

"Hey, King Dad," he said loudly. "Nap time's over!"

The great green beast stirred in his sleep. He opened one eye, then slowly opened the other. He yawned, displaying the odorous, ugly interior of his toothy mouth. Then he groaned obnoxiously.

"Bully!" he said in a whiny tone. "I was right in the middle of my most repulsive dream yet."

"Your wishy washy dream can wait," Bully said with his hands on his hips. "We've got more important matters to deal with."

King Koopa scoffed.

"Did Big Mouth bite his tongue again? Tell him to shut his trap; it will make everyone feel better."

Hip and Hop giggled impishly, causing Iggy's nervousness to grow. Cheatsy stepped forward, a scowling smirk plastered over his face like a tattoo.

"Don't be stupid, King Dad," he said. "We have something much more interesting than that stinky imbecile!"

Bully moved out of the, allowing Lemmy, Morton, and Iggy to enter his line of sight. His yellow eyes grew wide in what Iggy assumed to be shock.

"What is this?" he asked. The twins laughed, reoriented themselves so that they were on the edges of the group, and flourished their arms.

"Ta da!" they said in unison. King Koopa still stared.

"Who are you guys!?" he asked with what sounded like anger in his tone. Iggy didn't know anything about this version of Bowser, so he had no idea how he would react to a casual display from Iggy and his siblings. So, he decided to go down the safe, formal route. He took a step forward, clearing his throat of any phlegm that would make his throat scratchy.

"Your majesty," he said with an eloquent bow. "By name, I am known as Ignatius Magnolia Koopa. And these are my siblings; Lemonade Natalie Koopa and Morton Bailey Koopa." Iggy gestured toward each sibling when he said their name. Lemmy smiled happily and waved with gusto when Iggy gestured his way. In contrast, Morton gave a timid smile and a tiny bow. Iggy could see King Koopa dawn a confused, flabbergasted face. Then he turned to Bully.

"Bully," he said. "What the Koop is happening!?"

Bully grinned, his smile displaying a tablespoon of menace.

"We came across three completely new Koopalings," he said.

"Yeah," said Cheatsy. "According to the twins, they fell out of the sky."

"They did!" Hop said. "They came…"

"...from another dimension!" Hip said.

Suddenly, King Koopa adorned an understanding expression. He then smiled. Or at least, Iggy thought he smiled. The expression looked a tiny bit forced; it was either a really pained smile or a really happy grimace.

"Another dimension?" King Koopa said. He stepped down from the throne. He approached Iggy, who was starting to shake with nervousness. "Why, that sounds like it could have been quite the trip."

Iggy swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Why was he nervous? He had no reason to be, at least no logical reason. After all, King Koopa was just trying to be welcoming and friendly. Iggy tried to let a smile form on his lips. He seemed to fail though, if the smirk that flashed across King Koopa's face was any indication. So, he dropped the smile and fastened on seriousness and sincerity instead.

"It was, your highness," he said. He noticed that King Koopa seemed to wince at the mention at the word. "Oh uh, I mean...King Bowser Koopa."

King Koopa let out a laugh.

"The only people who call me by my first name are those who are trying to insult me. Please…" Iggy noticed the strain that was accompanied by that word…"just call me King Koopa."

"O...okay," Iggy said meekly. He heard Lemmy chortle on his left side. King Koopa cast a glare toward the smallest Koopaling.

"What are you laughing at?"

Lemmy seemed to shrink back.

"Oh, uh, nothing…."

"Are you laughing at me?" King Koopa asked. "Nobody ever laughs at me!"

"Yeah," Cheatsy said from behind Iggy's back. "You never laugh at King Dad."

Iggy could see that Lemmy was shaking like a baby rattle.

"I….I am so sorry, King Koopa!" he said. "Please...please don't hurt me!"

King Koopa glared at Lemmy. He looked like he was going to have Lemmy executed right then and there. Then, to Iggy's complete and utter surprise, he smiled.

"Oh, I am not gonna hurt ya, little Koopa," he said. "Instead, I am going to give you a tour of my castle!"


	6. Le Tour de Koopa

Chapter 6 Le Tour de Koopa

One thing that stuck out more than anything else about Castle Koopa was the fact that it was dark. Actually, dark is not the write word to use. "Dark" is a word that it used to describe the sky after sundown. A more fitting word to bestow upon Castle Koopa would be "creepy."

Castle Koopa _was_ creepy, one of the most creepy places that the Koopalings had ever stepped foot into. Superficially, it reminded Iggy of the interior of a haunted mansion more than it did a comfortable home to live. However, the creepiness, by itself, was not what Iggy found the weirdest. What weirded him out more than anything was the fact that King Koopa seemed to appreciate the creepiness.

"I like this Castle the same way the Mario Brothers like their sewage pipes; dark and dank," he told Iggy, Lemmy and Morton with a smile. Lemmy dawned a look of confusion.

"Why?" he asked. "What is so great about the darkness?"

King Koopa laughed, as if Lemmy had just said the stupidest thing under the sun.

"All koopas like darkness!" he said. Morton shook his head.

"I don't," he said. "I find darkness quite lonely, actually."

"The absence of photons puts my on edge, if I were to speak factually," Iggy said. "After all, there are so many health benefits to natural lighting. For example, light from the sun contains Vitamin D that is beneficial for both humans and koopas anatomically."

King Koopa turned toward Iggy with a glare of annoyance.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Well, I have utilized divers sources when conducting my research, such as books and scientific journals…"

"BOOKS!?" King Koopa bellowed. His voice created an echo that bounced down the halls. "Koopas don't read books! We are all lying, cheating, illiterates!" Then King Koopa chuckled. "Well, except for Kooky, but he is a special case."

Suddenly, a scream could be heard at the end of the hallway. Morton, Lemmy, and Iggy looked and saw a koopa boy being chased by a koopa girl. The koopa boy bore a strong resemblance to Morton,a nd the koopa girl bore an even stronger resemblance to Wendy.

"Big Mouth! Give it back!" The koopa girl said.

"Not on your life, Kootie Pie!" Big Mouth said gleefully. Iggy noticed that he was carrying a pink high heel in his hand. King Koopa, with a stern expression, stepped in front of Big Mouth, causing him to come to a complete halt.

"Big Mouth!" he said. "What did I tell you? If you're gonna steal something…"

Big Mouth sighed.

"Steal something worthwhile." Then the grin reappeared on his face. He turned and chucked the shoe directly at his sister, causing a red bump to form right in the middle of her snout. Kootie Pie screamed.

"Oww!" she said. "That's going to leave a mark! King Daddykins, I think that you should throw Big Mouth in the dungeons!"

King Koopa, despite the rotten attitude he had displaying the whole time, softened up completely.

"Now, Kootie Pie," he said gently. "Big Mouth doesn't need to stay in the dungeons. How about I just send him to his room instead?"

"NO!" Kootie Pie screamed as she stamped her foot. "I want you to send him to the dungeons! I want you, I want you, I WANT YOU!"

With that, Kootie Pie sprawled herself down on the ground. She banged her fists against the floor, her feet were kicking and flapping like the tail of a fish on land. And the sound she was making...it was enough to drive the most stable people to insanity! Iggy put his hands to his ears to filter out the heinous sound. He could see a wince pass over Morton's face, and Lemmy looked like he was just about to start crying himself.

"Alright, alright!" King Koopa yelled to be heard over Kootie Pie's tantrum. "If Daddykins' little princess wants her brother in the dungeons, then he will send her brother to the dungeons."

Kootie Pie stopped whining immediately and smiled up at her father. Big Mouth, on the other hand, looked horrified.

"What? The dungeon?" he asked. "No! I am not going to the dungeon! I can't go to the dungeon! It smells like burnt underwear and Kooky's hair! On top of which, it is so cold! Have you ever seen a polar bear, King Dad?! I saw a polar bear! I saw a polar bear the last time I was in the dungeons; it was that cold! On top of which…."

While he was still yapping a way, two green sledge brothers appeared from the darkness. King Koopa handed them both a pair of earmuffs, which they immediately put on. Then, one grabbed Big Mouth's left arm, while the other sledge brother grabbed his right arm. While Big Mouth yapped his gums like a steamroller, the sledge brothers dragged him away. King Koopa sighed in relief once he could no longer hear the sound of his frankly ear grating voice.

"I am so glad that he is gone," he said.

"Me too," Kootie Pie said with a smirk. "Het gets more annoying with each passing day." Suddenly, she spotted the three Koopalings who were being accompanied by "King Daddykins." "Whoa, Daddy! What happened to Hop; he got so much taller!" She looked at Morton and gawked. "WHAT?! Since when are there two Big Mouths?"

King Koopa chuckled.

"That's Morton, Kootie Pie. He along with Lemmy and Iggy are from another dimension."

Kootie Pie's eyes grew wide.

"Ooh, another dimension!" she squealed. "That must mean that Kooky's invention works!"

"It does," King Koopa said. "In fact, I was just about to take them to him."

Kootie Pie smiled.

"Can I come with?" she asked.

King Koopa smiled.

"Of course, babycakes," he said, although there was a drop of venom to his otherwise sweet tone.


	7. Kooky's Contraptions

Chapter 7 Kooky's Contraptions

King Koopa and Kootie Pie led Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton into the underbelly of the castle. The darkness was strong, but not nearly as strong as the stench that Big Mouth had previously described. Lemmy felt chills run up and down and caress his spine.

However, that wasn't the only reason why Lemmy was feeling uneasy. King Koopa was leading them, and Lemmy had more than enough reason to be suspicious of him. The inflections in his voice, the fact that he got great pleasure in the rotten behavior of his children. It made Lemmy uncomfortable on an unpleasant scale.

"So," Kootie Pie spoke up, "you three are from another dimension, hmm?"

"Oh, yeah," Lemmy said, hoping that engaging in a conversation would help distract from his unease. Kootie Pie giggled.

"That's gnarly," she said. Lemmy was just about to comment on her use of outdated slang when she flashed him a cutesy smile. "So, what do you guys do in your universe?"

"Oh, not much," Lemmy said. "We mostly just hang out."

Lemmy could see that his answer did not satisfy Kootie Pie in the least. She opened her mouth to presumably ask another question. However, before she could say anything, King Koopa came to a halt at the front of the pack.

"Here we are," he said. They were right in front of a door that read "Do Not Enter: Genius At Work!" King Koopa completely ignored the sign and barged in to the lab.

The lab was a complete mess. All sorts of machinery was strewn about the room. There was a ticking time bomb with a million wires sticking out of it, as well as test coils going on and off. And right on the far end of the room was…

"Ludwig?" Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton asked.

It looked a lot like Ludwig, that much was for certain. The only differences were the fact that his shell was green instead of blue, and his hair was messier than a haystack. He turned and looked complete baffled at the sight of the three Koopalings.

"Who are you guys?" he asked. His voice was of a notably higher pitch than Ludwig's. Then he noticed that King Koopa was with them and groaned.

"King Dad! Didn't you read the sign?"

"Of course not, Kooky; you know I can't read." King Koopa stepped in front of Iggy, Lemmy, and Morton, making it impossible for Lemmy to see past his monstrous shell. "Besides, these three are far more important than any invention that you're currently working on."

Lemmy moved so that he could see Kooky's face. Kooky was initially looking at his father in annoyance, but upon seeing Lemmy, his expression shifted to curiosity. He came up and examined Lemmy. When he was done with that he examined Morton and Iggy.

"Amazing," he whispered. "They resemble Big Mouth, Hip and Hop. It's almost as if…"

"They are Big Mouth, Hip, and Hop!" Kootie Pie said. "You brought them here with your new ray gun."

"I did?" Kooky asked. Then his tone shifted completely. "Oh, I mean I did!" He let out a maniacal laugh. "I always knew I was a genius!"

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Kootie Pie said with a role of the eyes. Kooky seemed to ignore her and smiled at the three Koopalings. Lemmy winced when he saw that Kooky had rotten and sometimes straight up missing teeth.

"So," Kooky said. "What exactly are your names, interdimensional doubles?"

Iggy stepped forward, and when he spoke he used the same formal tone that he used before.

"My name is Ignatius Magnolia Koopa. These two are my brothers; Morton Bailey Koopa and Lemonade Natalie Koopa."

Kooky smirked.

"What silly names!" he said. Lemmy had to take all of the self control he had at his disposal to not point out that his name was literally "Kooky." "Why would your version of King Dad name you that?"

"It was born of a tradition long withstanding," Iggy said as he stepped forward. "Koopas have been assigned middle names belonging to the opposite gender for generations."

Kooky, despite the malice in his inflection, looked genuinely interested.

"Fascinating," he said. Iggy nodded with affirmation.

"It is, especially when you take the time to study the biological and historical reasons that went into putting the tradition in place." Then he looked past Kooky's shoulder and let out a gasp. "Oh my goodness, is that a model of a 1969 XY microscope?"

Kooky smiled again, his eyes now directly on Iggy.

"Oh, it's not just a model," he said. "It is a fully functioning machine!"

Iggy let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh my developer, those have been obsolete in my universe for the past two decades!" Iggy went up and stroked the device lovingly. "I have been searching for one of these babies ever since I've turned ten, but nobody stocks them anymore."

"Yeah, well, I don't use it very often myself," Kooky said. "I prefer to use the microscope of my invention."

Kooky reached into his desk and pulled out a small device. It resembled a cigar more than it did a microscope, but if Lemmy looked closely, he could see that it had a glass lense on one side. Lemmy felt confused, and Iggy looked the same way.

"That's the microscope?" Iggy asked.

"Mmhm," Kooky said with a nod. "Why don't you give it a look?"

Iggy peeked into the device and gasped in astonishment.

"Wow! This is so cool!" he turned to Morton and Lemmy with a grin. "Lemmy, Morton, you've got to see this!"

Iggy came over and handed the device to Lemmy. When Lemmy looked through it, he himself let out a gasp. He could see so many different things floating in the air, such as tufts of pollen and airborne bacteria. Lemmy handed the device to Morton.

"Woah," Morton said. He pulled his face away from the lense. "That's one way to make me paranoid."

Kooky laughed.

"What a fantastic idea!" he said. "I can use a device like this to strike fear into the hearts of the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Now Iggy looked interested, if not a slightly bit startled as well.

"You guys have a Mushroom Kingdom in your world?"

Kootie ie snorted.

"Of course we do!" she said. "We also have a pair of Mario Brothers, as well as a snooty Princess Toadstool."

Lemmy looked at Kootie in confusion.

"Princess Toadstool?" he asked. "Is that the name of Princess Peach here?"

A look of defiance and confusion flashed across Kootie Pie's face.

"You mean Princess Toadstool?" she asked. Lemmy shook his head.

"No, I mean Princess Peach."

"You're wrong!" Kootie Pie shouted. "It is not Princess Peach, it is Princess Toadstool. So there! Haha on you!"

Lemmy winced. How old was Kootie Pie exactly? She looked to be about sixteen, but not many teenagers that Lemmy knew would have such a childish attitude, or throw temper tantrums on such a grand scale. It was confusing, to say the least.

"The name of their princess doesn't matter, Kootie Pie," said King Koopa. "What matters is the dastardly deeds they do to her." King Koopa looked down at the littlest Koopaling. "Is there anything of note that you do to your princess?"

"Well, we do kidnap her once a week," Lemmy said after a moment of hesitation. King Koopa smiled.

"Incredible! I never even considered kidnapping my princess. I just want to take over her kingdom."

Iggy gawked at King Koopa in terror.

"What? But in our universe, such a desire lead to the Great Koopa Mushroom War!"

"A war, you say?" King Koopa asked. "Why, that sounds like a spectacularly slimy idea!" King Koopa laughed, a guttural and scratchy noise. Iggy looked like he would faint, an expression that perfectly mirrored Lemmy's own feelings. Morton stared at the green koopa king in bafflement.

"You mean that you would be willing to start a war?" he asked. "That's insane!"

"Exactly!" said Iggy. "Not to mention the casualties of a war on the scale of the Great Koopa Mushroom War would be cataclysmic!"

"Pfft," King Koopa said with a nonchalant wave of the hand. "Why should I care about casualties? All that I care about is having Toadstool's kingdom in my possession."

"Ooh, I just got an idea, King Daddykins!" Kootie Pie exclaimed. "Why don't we take over both worlds?"

"Yeah!" Kooky said with a smile."We could take over both Mushroom Worlds. That way you'd be the king of not just one kingdom, but four!"

King Koopa smiled.

"An amazing idea! I'm so glad I thought of it!" Lemmy, Morton, and Iggy all gawked at him in terror.

"You can't do that!" Lemmy said.

"Precisely!" Iggy said. "That Mushroom World is our home! You can't just take it over!"

King Koopa grinned wickedly at Iggy. he then pinned his arms behind his back. Iggy wriggled and squirmed, trying to get free.

"Let me go!" he screamed in fright.

"I will in a minute," King Koopa said. He turned to Kooky. "Kooky, get the Lame Brainer for Iggy."

"Why of course, Pop!' Kooky said. He picked up a device laying on the floor. It was a white helmet with a blue tube snaking around it and a yellow light bulb protruding from the surface. Iggy continued to struggle as Kooky placed it on his head, and Lemmy and Morton watched in horror and shock.

"No!" Iggy screamed. "Please, you can't do…"

Iggy stopped mid sentence. He turned to Lemmy and Morton, and Lemmy gasped in horror when he saw that his brother's pupils were red with mindlessness.

"Iggy?" Lemmy asked. King Koopa laughed.

"He's not Iggy anymore," he said smugly. "Now he is my drone." He turned toward Iggy. "Take these two to the dungeon and lock em up."

"Yes, King Koopa," Iggy said. There was something metallic about his voice, something robotic. Iggy grabbed his siblings by the arms and started to lead them away.

"No!" Lemmy cried. King Koopa turned to Kooky and Kootie Pie.

"You two get Bully and Cheatsy," he told his kids. "You four are about to go dimension hopping!"

Lemmy stared at the Koopa King as he was dragged away. Before, he had felt a little uneasy and suspicious about this king's character. At first he had dismissed them, wanting to believe that King Koopa was really a nice guy. But now...he knew that King Bowser Koopa was truly an evil foe.


	8. Koopas Meet Koopas

Chapter 8 Koopas Meet Koopas

Back in the Koopa Kingdom, dusk was already settling down upon the land. As the sun sank below the horizon, many people were getting ready to turn in for the night. Larry and Roy, however, were not. Instead, they were playing a game of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe in the common room. Larry grinned like a maniac when his avatar crossed over the finish line first.

"Oh yeah baby, I won!"

Wendy, who had just entered the room, put her hands to her ears.

"Yeesh, Larry, can you keep it down?" she asked. "There are aliens in the Buoy Base Galaxy who have gone deaf from your shouting!"

Larry laughed as a smirk landed on his face.

"You don't need to be quiet when you are awesome!" he said. He started to do a little dance, if for no other reason than to rub in the point that he _was _awesome. He could hear Roy let out an annoyed groan, but Larry did not cease with his jig until Ludwig entered the room.

"Hey, have you guys seen Iggy?" he asked. "I want to ask him for the password so I can take my power suppressor off."

Larry stopped dancing as the three Koopalings turned toward their eldest brother.

"No, I haven't seen Iggy," he said.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Lemmy and Morton either," said Wendy. She looked a little worried.

"Huh," Roy said. "Where could they be?"

Suddenly, a whooshing sound could be heard in the the room. Larry looked around, confused as to what it was. It sounded similar to a vacuum cleaner, sucking up all of the dirt on the floor. What's more; it was growing louder and louder, and the louder the noise grew, it seemed the more windy it got in the room.

"What's happening!?" Wendy shrieked.

Suddenly, a screaming sound could be heard as well. Then, a green vortex appeared in the room, and out of the vortex fell what Larry assumed to be a dragon koopa. Larry gawked.

"What_the World Eight_just happened?" Larry asked in complete bafflement.

"I don't know," Roy said. He approached the Koopa that had fallen out of the vortex. "Hey Buddy, are you alright?"

The koopa stood up with a groan, and when he did everyone gasped. The Koopa looked exactly like Roy!

"Of course I'm alright," the koopa said with his very thick, very defensive Brooklyn accent. "I'm not a sissy!"

Roy stared at the koopa, his mouth hanging so wide open it could serve as a hanger for fighter jets.

"Another me?" he asked. "That's...that's….AWESOME!"

Suddenly, another vortex appeared in the room. Larry, Wendy, and Ludwig turned toward it, and out of it another koopa came. He crashed right into Ludwig, who just so happened to be his look alike.

"Ugh," Ludwig's look alike said while he got up on from the ground. "That really did a number on me."

"Yeah, trying being the one being crashed into," said Ludwig. Then they each got an eyeful of the other, and both of them screamed in fright. By this point, Larry was beyond confused; he was frazzled.

"Woah," he said as he turned to Wendy. "This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute."

"You can say that again," Wendy said with a snort. From across the room, one last vortex opened up, allowing two more koopas to come threw. One of them looked like Wendy,a nd another looked like Larry. The one who looked like Wendy groaned as she got up.

"Kooky!" she yelled. "You said that this would be a fun trip! Well it wasn't! I think I broke one of my nails!"

The Wendy look alike burst into highly exaggerated, very loud cries when she had said the last part of the sentence. The Larry look alike, on the other hand, studied the room with a greedy yet subtle gleam in his eyes.

"Hmm. Nice place," he said. Then he chuckled sinisterly. "I wonder if there is anything for us to steal?"

"We don't have to worry about stealing right now, Cheatsy," said Ludwig's look alike. "All of this will belong to us soon enough!"

Larry stared at the koopas, a million questions bouncing around like pinballs in his mind. What was going on? Why did these koopas look like them? Did this have anything to do with Iggy, Morton, and Lemmy going missing? As if he could hear his thoughts, Ludwig stepped forward with a frightened, confused look.

"Okay seriously, what the World Eight is going on?" he asked. "Who are you guys? Where did you come from? WHY DOES THE ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE ME HAVE WEIRD HAIR?"

The Ludwig look alike giggled.

"Oh, I suppose that an explanation is owed to you on some level," he said. "My name is Kooky von Koopa."

"I am Cheatsy Koopa," said Larry's look alike.

"I'm Kootie Pie," said Wendy's look alike. "And that last one right there is Bully. We are alternate versions of you."

"HAH!" Bully said as he studied Roy. "More like the better versions of you."

"Hey!" Roy said. "What are you talking about 'better versions?' Have you seen my muscles?"

Roy did a flex as he said this, to which Bully just rolled his eyes. Larry still felt confused.

"Wait wait wait," he said. "So let me get this straight; you guys are alternate versions of us?"

"We are indeed, my interdimensional double," said Cheatsy with a sneer. Larry looked at Cheatsy and felt a pit form in his stomach. He did not like this guy; not one little bit.

"Wait," said Ludwig. "If you guys are alternate versions of us, does that mean you come from an alternate universe?"

"Don't be stupid; of course it does," said Kootie Pie. Ludwig looked toward Kooky.

"And his name is Kooky von Koopa?" When Kooky nodded, Ludwig looked ready to faint. "Man! That's even worse than Ludwig Vanessa!"

Kooky just laughed again. The sound was so weird that Larry himself felt like giggling along with him.

"Well I'll tell you what, Ludwig Vanessa," Kooky said. "I want you guys to give us a tour of your castle."

"And why should we do that?" Wendy asked. "We just met you; we have absolutely zero reason to trust you."

"That may be true," Kootie Pie said. "But what if I told you that we could tell you where your brothers are?"

"Yeah," said Cheatsy. "Aren't their names Iggy, Morton and Lemmy?"

Larry felt his heart skip a beat.

"You...you know where they are?" he asked.

"We do," said Kooky sinisterly. "And if you want to see them again, you will do exactly as we say."


	9. Wrestling Ruckus

Chapter 9 Wrestling Ruckus

Begrudgingly and reluctantly, the Koopalings gave their interdimensional doubles a tour of their castle. Larry in particular was very upset about this. Not only did they imply that they were holding their siblings captive, but the attitudes of the Kootie Pie, Cheatsy, Bully, and Kooky were just rotten to the core. It not only made Larry uncomfortable, it made him downright angry.

The tour didn't start off that bad, though. The Koopalings had collectively decided to keep their interdimensional doubles in places where they would not be seen by anyone of importance (i.e. Bowser and Kamek). So, they mostly stuck to the east wing. Or, to be more specific, the Koopalings' bedrooms. The interdimensional doubles had remained relatively silent as they were showcased the sleeping chambers of the male Koopalings. It wasn't until they got to Wendy's bedroom that things started to go downhill.

"Ooh!" Kootie Pie said once she entered Wendy's pink walled room. Her eyes roamed over Wendy's belongings; from her bedspreads and curtains to her jewelry box and makeup kit. "This place is so pretty!"

"Oh, thank you," Wendy said. She did sound genuinely appreciative of the compliment. Kootie Pie went over to the jewelry box and started to rummage around.

"Hey!" Larry said. "That's not yours!"

Kootie Pie was so absorbed with the box that she seemed to be completely deaf to Larry's scolding. The deeper she got into it, the more insanely greedy she seemed to become.

"Wow!" she said with a gasp. "Emeralds! Opals! Moonstones!?" She giggled fiercely as she took a humongous diamond ring out of the box and slipped it snugly on her finger. "I think that this is just too good to not steal!"

"Steal?" Wendy asked in shock. "But...but...those are mine!"

"And I'm your interdimensional double," Kootie Pie said. "So, the way I see it, what's yours is mine!"

Roy stepped forward, gritting his teeth.

"That is so not true!" he said. "Those gems don't have your name on them!"

"They don't have Wendy's name on them either," Bully pointed out. Roy turned toward him with an even angrier expression.

"Did I ask you!?"

As the two stared each other down, Cheatsy giggled.

"Wow," he said sinisterly. "Looks like the two meatheads have made each other upset."

"Hey!" Larry exclaimed angrily as he stared into Cheatsy's beady eyes. "No one calls my brother a meathead except me!"

Cheatsy laughed.

"Okay," he said. "And I assume that no one calls you useless except you too?"

Larry felt so angry he felt like he wanted to rip Cheatsy's heart straight out of his chest. He lunged at Cheatsy, and together they wrestled on the ground. Larry quickly found out that while Cheatsy wasn't the strongest of Koopas, he was very aggressive. Larry could see that Cheatsy was gritting his teeth, he could hear that an ugly, guttural noise was escaping from his throat. Larry punched him in the face, causing his eyelid to swell to the size of a walnut.

"Alright, break it up,break it up!" Ludwig said as he pried the two of them apart. Larry looked at him defiantly.

"But Ludwig, he called me useless!"

Ludwig leaned forward and whispered into Larry's ear:

"I know. But they have Iggy, Lemmy, and Morton. Do you really want to screw up our chances of getting them back?"

Larry sighed. Ludwig was right. Larry looked at the power suppressor that was locked onto Ludwig's chest. He knew that until that thing was taken off, they had no real options of fighting back.

"Okay," he said. Ludwig smiled.

"Good." He turned toward Kooky. "Your sister can take whatever she wants. As she said, what is Wendy's is hers."

Kooky cackled.

"Yes. It is indeed."

Larry winced at the tone that Kooky had decided to use. His dislike for these guys was growing with each passing minute. He hoped, for the sake of both his sanity and his missing siblings, that someone came up with a plan sometime soon.

...

That night, Larry was having difficulty sleeping. This was mostly due to the fact that Cheatsy had gotten the brilliant idea to steal his bed and sleep in it. What's more, he was letting out world shaking snores, snores that rang in Larty's ears.

_This is ridiculous, _Larry thought. _I can't even sleep in my own bed?_

Larry was more than upset at this point, he was downright peeved. Cheatsy had no right to steal his bed! It was his bed! This was just wrong, Larry didn't care what anyone said!

Finding that he could not stay un the room much longer, Larry quietly got up and tiptoed out into the hallway.


	10. Out Sneaking the Sneaky

Chapter 10 Out Sneaking the Sneaky

Ludwig graced the hallways of the castle silently so that he did not disturb the guards and servants on the night shift. By this point, his power suppressor was obnoxiously distracting. Iggy had made it so that Ludwig could express his emotions freely without his pyrokinetic powers interfering. When worn under the proper circumstances, Ludwig felt free. But now he felt like he was in a shell, so to speak.

And it was a shell that desperately needed to be removed. Ludwig wanted to blow these alternate versions of the Koopalings to kingdom come so badly. If he had access to his powers, then he would not have to worry about the threats that they were making. He wouldn't have to worry about the fact that Kootie Pie was stealing Wendy's jewelry. He wouldn't have to worry about the fact that Kooky was now sleeping in his bed, with his interdimensional ray gun hiding in Ludwig and Lemmy's closet.

Hmm. Perhaps the Koopalings could do something if they got hold of the gun? Yes, yes! That seemed like a good idea! If he had the gun, Ludwig had no doubt that he could figure out how to use it. While he wasn't as much of a science geek as Iggy was, Ludwig did have some expertise in the field. If he could reverse the gun's polarity, then he could send Bully, Kootie Pie, Cheatsy, and the _aggravating_ Kooky back home! Or even better, he could find a way to get Lemmy, Morton, and Iggy back!

With this thought in mind, Ludwig turned on his heel and headed back toward the east wing. He didn't get very far though, as he accidentally bumped into...someone. Ludwig wasn't entirely sure who it was in the dark. Terrified, Ludwig backed up and switched on the light of the lamp resting on one of the side tables. Thankfully, it was just Larry.

"Larry?" Ludwig whispered. "You couldn't sleep?"

"Of course not!" Larry whispered back. "There's a psycho in my room! I cannot sleep with a psycho in my room!"

"Oh, I hear you, bud," Ludwig said.

"So do I," came a voice from behind.

Ludwig almost screamed. The only reason he didn't was because he was consciously putting in the effort not to. He turned in a panic, and to his relief, he saw his sister.

"Wendy," he said. "Thank goodness. I thought you were…"

"Kootie Pie?" she asked. Ludwig nodded while Larry stood up.

"Okay, we have got to do something about those creeps," Larry said. "They have been nothing but a nuisance ever since they arrived!"

"Exactly!" said Wendy. "I mean, what could of person steals your jewelry right in front of your face?"

Ludwig nodded his head. He could not agree more; the alternate versions of the Koopalings were more annoying than a case of head lice.

"No one with dignity, that is for sure." Ludwig felt a spark of fury ignite in his mind. He looked back and forth between his brother and his sister. They both looked exhausted from the events that unfolded during the day, and they also looked determined to get rid of the interdimensional double infestation. "But don't worry guys. I think I have a plan."

"You do?" Larry asked in interest.

"What is it?" said Wendy.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Ludwig said. "But first, we need to go get Roy."

Wendy and Larry nodded. With Larry at the front of the train, the three Koopalings made their way up the east wing staircase into Roy's bedroom. When they got there, they could see Bully snoozing on top of the bed. His snores made Ludwig think of a whale that had a sore throat. He glanced around the room, but did not see Roy anywhere.

"Roy?" he whispered into the darkness. Suddenly, Ludwig heard shuffling coming from underneath Roy's bed. Ludwig, Larry, and Wendy glanced over and saw Roy's head poking out.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Larry asked in confusion.

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Hiding under your bed?" Wendy responded. Roy scoffed.

"_No_." Then he shrugged. "Well, yeah, pretty much."

With an expert sweep of motion, Roy got out from underneath his bed without disturbing his look alike resting on top. He stood up, looking interested.

"So, what's up?"

"Ludwig has a plan to send the interdimensional doubles back home," said Wendy.

"Oh, sweet!" said Roy. "That means that I'll get my pillow back!"

"Your pillow?" asked Larry. "What about the rest of your bed?"

"Pfft. Who needs a bed when you got a sweet pillow like mine? Besides, beds are evil. Why else would the monsters always hide under them?"

Ludwig stared at Roy in bafflement.

"Uhh...okay then. Anyway, I think that we should discuss the plan in the throne room."

"Good idea," said Roy with a grin. "We wouldn't want the monster under the bed to come out and eat us."

Larry gawked.

"Roy, you were literally just under the...ohh, never mind."

So, the four Koopalings went to the throne room. Once they were situated, Ludwig put on an authoritative face. If there were anytime that his leadership skills would come into use, it would be now.

"Okay," he said. "The plan is simple. Kooky used a gun to travel back and forth between dimensions. So all we have to do to send our interdimensional doubles back is get the gun out of my closet. Once it is in our possession, I'll do some tinkering with it to reverse the polarity. Once that is done, we are as good as golden."

"Wait, hold up one second," Larry said. "Kooky put the gun in your closet?"

"Yep," Ludwig said with a nod. Larry snickered.

"Man. For someone who invented an interdimensional ray gun, he is not very bright."

"Or hygienic," Wendy said with a wrinkled up snout. "I mean, have you seen his hair?"

Ludwig felt a shudder run down his spine.

"I try not to," he said. Then he turned toward Roy. "Okay Roy, now listen to me and listen to me good. I will be responsible for getting the gun. Your job is to stand guard outside my door and make sure that nothing goes wrong. Can you do that for me?"

Roy nodded.

"You can count on me," he said.

"Wait, what about us?" Larry asked.

"You guys' job is the most important. If something goes wrong, then you need to get as far away from the castle as possible and find help. I don't care what form it comes in; just get as much help as you can as quickly as you can. Got it?"

Wendy and Larry both nodded. Ludwig took a deep breath and stood up to his full five foot two.

"Okay guys. Let's go."


	11. Banished

**AN: Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am posting the first chapter of my one year anniversary special tomorrow! I hope that you all enjoy it, and I also hope you enjoy this chapter. Speaking of which:**

Chapter 11 Banished

"Are you sure this will work?" Roy whispered to Ludwig as they stood in front of his bedroom door.

"Positive."

That was not a lie. While Ludwig did feel a little nervous, he knew that he logically had no reason to be. The plan was simple, yes, but Ludwig knew that the only thing that would get in the way of it working would be Kooky waking up. Which, if Ludwig was careful, had very little chance of actually happening.

"Oh, good," Roy said. "I mean, if you're cool with it, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be."

Ludwig nodded and opened his bedroom door a tiny crack. While he couldn't see Kooky snoozing in his bed, he could definitely hear him snoring. He sounded like a killer clown.

"Alright," Ludwig said as he turned back to Roy. "Remember, keep watch."

"Got it; keep watch," Roy said with a smile. With that, Ludwig snuck into the room. He tiptoed across the floor, but even then it sounded like his feet were slapping against stone. He held his breath, wishing now more than ever that he could get the power suppressor off. When he got to the closet, he let out the breath he was holding and slowly opened the door, making sure that it didn't creak as it slid. He carefully picked the gun off the floor and noiselessly snuck back out of the room. Roy looked at him expectantly.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Ludwig said as he displayed the gun in the dimly lit hallway. "I got it."

"Yes!" Roy said as he did a little victory fist pump. "Now let's go send these ugly freaks back home!"

The two snuck down the hallway with the stealth of ninjas, sticking to the shadows whenever they heard someone coming. When they got to the first floor hallway of the east wing, Ludwig and Roy knelt down on the ground so that Ludwig could work on reversing the polarity.

"Alright," Ludwig said. "Let's get right to...wait a minute."

"What? What is it?" Roy asked.

Ludwig squinted at the gun in the darkness. It didn't look right. It seemed too colorful, and it also appeared to be made out of plastic. Almost like…

"Roy, I don't think this is the ray gun," he said.

"It's not?" Roy asked with a confused inflection. "Then what is it?"

Ludwig picked up the gun and aimed it at the left hand wall. He opened fire, and a paintball shot out of it. Ludwig could hear the splat as the amo made contact with its target.

"It's Lemmy's paintball gun!" Ludwig exclaimed. "Dang it! I must not have been paying attention!"

Suddenly, Ludwig heard footsteps approaching them. He turned around and saw a silhouette concealed by the shadows. Ludwig heard Roy gulp.

"Larry, is that you?" he asked nervously.

The figure took one step closer, revealing it to be Kooky. He smiled evilly at them, displaying his rancid collection of teeth.

"You guys must think you're so clever," he said menacingly. He held up his hands from behind his back and showed them the actual ray gun. Ludwig turned to his brother in a panic.

"Roy, run!"

Roy hastily scrambled to his feet , and started to barrel down the hallway. Ludwig wasn't that far behind. He ran at the same speed that Roy was running at, but there was something that he found a little odd; Kooky wasn't chasing after them. He wasn't even firing the ray gun at them. Instead, he was just grinning goofily and evilly, and one glance down the hallway informed Ludwig of the reason why.

"Hello!" Kootie Pie said as she, Bully, and Cheatsy emerged from the darkness. Roy and Ludwig came to a screeching halt just before they crashed into the doubles, and Bully and Kootie Pie pinned their arms behind their backs. Ludwig struggled, but Kootie Pie's grip was surprisingly too strong to break. It was now that Kooky finally decided to approach them.

"Cheatsy heard the whole thing while you dunderheads were in the throne room," he said. He sounded cocky and arrogant, so confident in his own intelligence and plans that he came off as annoying. "He awakened me just in time for me to plant that pathetic toy as a decoy."

Kooky laughed, and so did the other alternate Koopalings. The cacophony of noise grated on Ludwig's ears, which were already sensitive to noise to begin with. He winced, trying to focus on a happy place to distract himself. When they finally stopped, Cheatsy reoriented himself so that he his front was facing Ludwig and Roy.

"I also heard of your plan to have your brother and sister go get help," he said slyly. "And I just wanted to inform you that you two have absolutely no reason to worry."

"We don't?" asked Roy.

"Yeah," said Cheatsy. "Cause we are going to find Larry and Wendy for you. And once we do, I promise you two that they will join you in our world very shortly afterwards."

With that, Kooky aimed the gun at Ludwig and Roy, sending them both into another dimension.


	12. Rescued From Jail

Chapter 12 Rescued from Jail

If the interior of Castle Koopa was creepy, it was absolutely nothing compared to its dungeons. As Morton sat chained to the wall, he could not see a darn thing. The darkness was so gloomy and thick it was like someone had filled the dungeon with smog. And it was cold. The chilliness was bone chilling, and Morton felt like he was sitting on a puddle of ice as his bottom rested on the wooden bench.

Morton hated this. The dungeons that were in Bowser's Castle were not this bad, he knew this for a fact. Even the worst cells, the ones reserved for the most psychotic criminals, at least had temperatures that wouldn't cause a koopa's ectothermic blood to freeze. This was just rock bottom. It could not get worse than this, it just couldn't. Morton did not want to imagine a scenario that was worse than this.

As he shivered, Morton thought back to the scarlet pupils that he had seen in Iggy's eyes after the Lame Brainer had been placed on his head. If the coldness of the dungeons hadn't made Morton shiver, recalling that image was enough to do so. As he felt the symptoms of anxiety come to the forefront, he addressed Lemmy by his side.

"Lemmy?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing? Are you doing alright?"

There was a moment of silence, allowing Morton to hear the pitter patter of rat feet as they scurried across the dungeon floor.

"Yeah, I am," Lemmy finally said. "You?"

"I'm...alright," Morton responded.

Except that wasn't true. That could never be true in a place like this. Morton allowed a tear to sliver down his frozen cheek, knowing full well that Lemmy wouldn't be able to see it in the darkness. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about the sniffles that were stomping their way out of his nose.

"Morton, are you crying?" Lemmy asked.

Morton sighed. He could not keep this up, he could not lie to Lemmy.

"Lemmy, I'm scared," he admitted. He felt Lemmy place his hand on his arm and pat it in a comforting way.

"It'll be okay, Morton," Lemmy said, although Morton was able to pick up on the subtle nuance of a worried inflection that was present in Lemmy's tone. Morton wondered if he too was thinking about their brainwashed brother.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound could be heard in the room, and a glowing green vortex appeared. Morton could hear the sound of two people screaming as they came whooshing through. Morton squinted into the blaring green light and could barely make out the outlines of Ludwig and Roy just before they crashed onto the floor.

"Oh man," Morton heard Roy's voice say. "That was rough."

"Roy?" Lemmy asked nervously. Morton heard Roy let out a gasp.

"Lemmy? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Morton is here as well!"

Morton could hear the sound of feet shuffling on the dingy floor. He felt two hands being placed on his skin, tacking in his features via touch. The warmth of the person's hands felt really nice against the icy air.

"Oh, thank the developer, it is you!" came Ludwig's voice as he wrapped his arms around Morton. "I was so worried about you!"

"Me too," Roy said. "I was worried that we would never see you again!"

"Well, we're here," Lemmy said with a happy inflection. Morton felt his heart sink.

"Well, most of us," he said.

With that, he and Lemmy got to explaining what had happened to Iggy, as well as where they were.

"Oh no," Roy said. "That sounds bad!"

"You're telling me!" Ludwig exclaimed. "We're stuck in an alternate dimension with no way of getting out or helping Iggy!"

"What do you mean, no way?" Morton asked. "Can't you use your powers?"

Ludwig sighed in frustration.

"Believe me, at this point, there is nothing I would like more," he said. "But this stupid power suppressor…gah! I can't get it off!"

Morton's heart sank even lower into despair. So they really did have no way out.

"Well, there has to be some way!" Lemmy said. Based on his inflection he was attempting to sound hopeful, but the worry was hampering any success with that. "I mean, we can't stay in here forever!"

"You're right, Lems," Ludwig said. "But what can we do?"

Suddenly, Morton heard the jangling of the door handle. He looked over and saw Hip and Hop enter the cell. They left the door open, which thankfully meant that light was allowed to spread across the room.

"Hey guys!" Hip and Hop said in unison.

"Hip! Hop!" Lemmy said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to get you guys out," Hip said. He took out a key and started to unlock the chains that bound Lemmy and Morton to the wall.

"So, these are yours and Iggy's doubles?" Roy asked.

"Mmhm," Lemmy said with a grin. Finally the chains fell off Morton and Lemmy's wrist. Morton stood up, grateful that he didn't have to sit on the frozen hunk of wood they called a cot anymore.

"Thanks guys," Morton said to the twins.

"No problem," Hop said. "King Dad told us to…"

"...leave you guys in the dungeon," said Hip. "But we couldn't do that to people we really like!"

"Besides," said Hop. "King Dad always taught us that it was good to be disobedient!"

Ludwig laughed.

"Well, doesn't he sound like a nice guy," he said sarcastically. The twins giggled before putting on their serious faces.

"Come on," said Hip. "King Dad is going to wake up soon. We've got to get the Koop out of here!"


	13. On the Run Part 1

Chapter 13 On the Run Part 1

Morton noiselessly snuck down the hall with his siblings and the twins. It was very quiet in the hallway. Too quiet. The only sounds that Morton was able to detect were his quickened breathing, as well as his heartbeat viciously drumming against the side of his head. The twins looked a little frightened themselves, and Morton didn't blame them. They might be King Koopa's kids, but Morton knew that little factor would not spare them from their father's wrath.

After going down various hallways and traversing through various tunnels, Hip and Hop finally managed to locate the door that would lead the party out. They opened it quietly, nervously.

"Hurry!" they said in unison to the "escaped fugitives." "We don't have much time!"

Morton didn't need to be told twice. He hurried out the door, his head starting to pound with anxiety. Ludwig and Lemmy followed him out, and they all breathed a sigh of relief once the door was shut.

"Whew!" the twins said. "We did it."

"Yeah, you did it!" Lemmy said. "Thanks guys."

Suddenly, Morton noticed that one member of their party was absent.

"Where's Roy?" he asked.

The others looked around. Roy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh dang it, we lost him!" said Ludwig.

Morton looked back at the door. He felt more scared than he had ever felt in a long time. He could not lose Roy. Roy was his older brother; he could not lose him!

"I'll go look for him," Morton said.

"I'll go with you!" said Hip. "So you don't get lost!"

Morton nodded, and the two of them barged into the castle. They commenced with their search, making sure that not a single stone was left unturned; not one corner was left unchecked. Thankfully, they managed to find him fairly quickly, bumbling about.

"Roy!" Morton exclaimed.

"Morton!" Roy responded in joyous relief. "Oh, thank goodness! I took a wrong turn and got lost!"

Morton and Roy gave each other a quick hug. Hip tapped Morton on the shell before they had finished.

"Um, guys," he said. "I think we might want to hurry and get out of here."

Just as he said that, Morton heard somebody walk around the corner. He gasped when he caught sight of Iggy. Iggy looked angry when he saw his brothers, the anger accentuating the crimson in the center of his eyes.

"Why aren't you in your cell?" Iggy asked with a robotic, stilted inflection.

Roy gasped when he caught sight of his brother.

"Woah, Iggy," he said. "Your eyes are redder than Mario's cap!"

Iggy snarled.

"The Mario brothers should be squashed," he said, "just like you two!"

Iggy charged at them. Morton picked up Hip and placed him on his shoulders before running away.

"Let's get out of here!" said Roy in a panic.

"Wait!" said Hip quietly. "We don't want to leave immediately. Run down the different passageways first before you get to the door. That way he'll get confused."

"Good idea!" said Morton. So, following Hip's direction, he started to run in spontaneous and sporadic directions. He took a left, then a right, then another left. He and Roy traversed down so many different hallways that eventually the scenery and landmarks began to bleed together. It wasn't until Roy and Morton stopped to catch their breath that they realized that they had lost Iggy in one of the passageways. Morton laughed in relief.

"We did it!" he said. "Nice work, Hip!"

"Aww, shucks," Hip said with a cute inflection. "Now let's go before he wakes up King Dad!"

Morton nodded as he took Hip off of his shoulders and set him down on the ground. With Hip leading the way, the three of them got back to the front door. Ludwig, Lemmy, and Hop smiled when they saw Hip and Morton accompanied by Roy.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Lemmy said as he wrapped his arms around Roy's midsection in a hug. "I was so worried!"

"Hip!" Hop said as he too hugged his brother. The little Koopas giggled in immense amounts of relief.

"Okay, good, we're all together," said Ludwig. "Now all we need is a plan to get Iggy free of that mind control helmet."

Hip and Hop smiled.

"Well," said Hop. "We think that…"

"...we know the perfect people to help us!"

"Really? Who?" asked Morton.

Hip and Hop each displayed their jagged, crooked teeth as they smiled.

"The Mario Brothers!" they exclaimed.


	14. On the Run Part 2

Chapter 14 On the Run Part 2

Larry peeked out of the closet door. Based on the light that was filtering in through the windows in the hallway, it was nearing the break of dawn. This was concerning, for several reasons. First off, if it was morning, that meant that Larry and Wendy have been waiting for Roy and Ludwig's return for six hours. Secondly, if something happened to the two of them and the interdimensional doubles were still here, that meant that Larry and Wendy could not sneak around as discreetly, as the light would blow their cover.

"What does it look like out there?" Wendy asked in a whisper.

"It looks like it's morning," Larry responded.

Wendy huffed out a grunt of frustration.

"Well then, I think it's time that we leave," she said.

Larry turned to her, keeping the closet door open so he could see the frustration on her face.

"Leave?" he asked. "But...but they haven't come back yet!"

"And I don't think they are going to. Larry, the mission was a simple fetch quest. If it takes them this long to return from a fetch quest, then clearly something went wrong. We need to go find help."

Larry peeked out the door again. It seemed that the light had gotten brighter, making it even more risky to go out and run for it. But then again, what choice did they have?

"You're right," Larry said. "Let's get going."

Larry opened the door a tiny sliver, just large enough for the two of them to slip through without too much disturbance. Once Wendy was out, she took off her high heels and placed them back in the closet before closing the door. Larry smiled. Wendy had the right idea; high heels would be too loud and clunky.

So, the two Koopalings snuck down the hallway. They took advantage of the corners when they could, making sure that they stayed as far away from someone's line of sight as possible. The whole scenario reminded Larry of a war. Wendy and Larry were soldiers on the battlefield, sneaking through the trenches to avoid getting shot by the enemy. The only thing that was missing, Larry thought, was one of those mirrors so that Larry could see where their enemies were shooting.

"Alright," Larry said as he glanced around the corner, "it looks like the coast is clear."

Wendy nodded. The two of them scurried like squirrels, keeping their bodies in a bending position. They had to get to the front door, that much was obvious. Larry only hoped from the bottom of his heart that they would not get spotted by anyone.

Oh, speak of the devil. Larry heard footsteps walking around the corner. They sounded heavy and foreboding, and the ground underneath practically crunched where the person stepped. Larry gulped; what if it was Bully? Larry pressed his back against the wall, and Wendy, who had also heard the footsteps, did the same thing. They held their breath, expecting the worst.

"Larry? Wendy?"

The two Koopalings opened their eyes and practically jumped for joy. It was Bowser!

"Bowser!" Wendy exclaimed. "It's you!"

"Of course; who else would it be?" Bowser chuckled. "Are you guys playing some sort of game with your siblings? Man, that takes me back to when you guys were little."

Larry looked over Bowser shoulder and gasped. Kooky and Cheatsy were approaching them. What's more, Kooky had Kamek's wand and spellbooks in his hand!

"Uhh, Bowser?" Larry said. Bowser, completely oblivious to the danger, just kept on talking.

"I think I have a picture in the family photo album somewhere of you guys playing hide and seek. I really wish I could find the album so that I could…"

"Minimus talla!" Kooky said. He pointed the wand at Bowser, who suddenly began to shrink. Wendy and Larry gawked once Bowser had reached a height of three inches tall.

"Hey!" Bowser said with a high pitched voice. "What's going on here? Wendy, Larry, how did you guys get so big?"

Cheatsy and Kooky laughed maniacally. Then Cheatsy took the wand from his brother.

"Blastem markey!"

An arcane blast shot out of the tip of the wand. Thankfully, Wendy and Larry managed to get out of the way just in the nick of time. Larry grabbed his now miniscule adopted father and began to bolt down the hallway. It wasn't until he and Wendy got outside that they both stopped and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness; we're alive!" said Wendy.

"Okay, what the World Eight is going on? Who were those guys?" Bowser asked in a shocked confusion.

"They are alternate versions of us," Larry explained. "They want to take over our world."

"Take over the world?" Bowser screeched. "Well then why didn't you guys could to me about it? I could have fried those creeps before they could've said 'world domination!'"

Wendy and Larry exchanged a look.

"We didn't think of that," Wendy admitted. Bowser sighed.

"Great!" he said. "Now we have no way of stopping them!"

Larry and Wendy exchanged a look. Larry knew exactly what his sister was thinking, because he was thinking the same thing.

"Well, I wouldn't say that there is no way of stopping them," said Larry.

Bowser's tiny eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Larry looked down at him.

"I think that there is something that can help us. Or rather, _someone_."

Bowser gawked.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes," said Wendy with a nod. "We need to ask the Mario Brothers for help."


	15. Super Mario

Chapter 15 Super Mario

Roy didn't need to be told when the party entered the Mushroom Kingdom; he could tell based off of the scenery. Sure, the change from gray and gloomy to bright and grassy had been subtle at first, but when the Koopalings were actually in the Mushroom Kingdom, Roy could definitely tell. The walk through the brisk, shiny plains of the Mushroom Kingdom countryside was very refreshing when compared to Dark Land.

"So, where are the Mario brothers hanging out at?" Roy asked the twins.

"Probably…."

"...at their house! That's where…"

"...they usually hang out."

Roy was starting to feel his head spin from the twins sharing each other's sentences. Seriously, how did they do that?

"Woah, what is that?" Lemmy asked. He pointed across the way at a very tall creature with a splotchy mushroom cap. He had a long, dirty nose that was covered in the worst sort of acne, and his skin was coarse and rough.

"Oh, that's a toad," Hop said. Roy snickered back a laugh.

"_That's_ a toad? Man, that thing is **ugly**!"

The toad turned toward the Koopalings. While his eyes weren't visible, Roy could see that his mood changed dramatically. He opened his mouth and yelled toward the party;

"What are you Koopa creeps doing in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

The twins stepped forward, completely unfazed by their enemy's hostility. As a matter of fact, they seemed to immensely appreciate it, as they smiled in amusement.

"We're here to see the Mario Brothers!" the twins said in unison. The toad scoffed.

"Bah! You reeking reptiles have no chance of seeing someone as important as the Mario Brothers. You might as well go back to Dark Land."

Hip's eyebrows narrowed.

"We can't," he said. "We need to see…"

"...the Mario Brothers as soon as possible! It's urgent!" said Hop.

The Toad eyed the Koopas suspiciously. Roy wondered what the World Eight was up with this guy. He was acting as if being a koopa was a crime against humanity!

"Why should the Mario Brothers help you guys?" asked the Toad.

Ludwig stepped forward, wearing the diplomatic expression that Roy absolutely _loathed_.

"Listen bud," he said, "we really don't want any trouble here. But if we don't see the Mario Brothers immediately, then the whole world could be at stake! Please sir, take us to the Mario Brothers!"

The toad's gaze seemed to soften. At least, Roy thought it softened; without seeing the toad's eyes, he couldn't really tell. Finally, the toad sighed.

"Alright, fine," he said grumpily. "I'll take you guys to the Mario Brothers."

Hip and Hop shared a victory high five. Ludwig and Lemmy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much," Ludwig said.

"Yeah!" said Lemmy. "We appreciate it very much, kind sir!"

The toad looked surprised, and Roy had no idea why. Was it because Lemmy and Ludwig said thank you? Man, that guy must not get thanked very often!

Anyway, the toad led the six koopas to a pleasant little village. The houses were mushroom houses, and they had roofs that were orange with red splotches decorating the top. Roy did not like their designs; they reminded him of vomit. Before the koopas entered the village, there were all sorts of mushroom people populating the streets. When they actually entered, however, Roy heard someone cry out:

"Koopas!"

And that was that. All the Mushroom people on the streets completely disappeared. It was like they were squirrels who scurried into their tree homes when the dog came up to them. Roy was confused.

"Man, what's up with those guys?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

The toad who was leading them rolled his eyes. But again, Roy was ignorant to the reason why.

The party walked for about ten minutes, observing the deserted streets. Finally, when they came up to one particularly big Mushroom house, the toad stopped.

"We're here," he said.

As the toad stepped onto the front stoop, Roy actually felt really excited. He wondered what the Mario Brothers looked like in this universe. Did they wear top hats and monocles? Were they superheroes who wore capes? Ooh, maybe they were bikers in a gang! That would be cool; Roy had always wanted to join a gang.

However, when Mario actually answered the door, Roy felt disappointment take hold of him. He looked exactly the same! Sure, he wore red overalls instead of blue, and he was much fatter than the actual Mario. But aside from that, he was exactly the same! Dang it, Roy was _really _riding on Mario being in a biker gang!

"Mario," the toad said. "You have some visitors."

"Visitors?" Mario asked.

Roy was shocked. That...that was not the voice he expected to come out of Mario's mouth. It was much deeper, and more...Brooklyny. Despite himself, Roy fell into giggles. Morton looked toward him in curiosity.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Mario looked toward them and gawked.

"Hey! What are you Koopa creeps doing on my doorstep?"

Roy couldn't take it anymore. He burst like a bubble into laugher, falling to the ground in the process.

"Oh man, Mario, you sound hilarious!" he said in between giggles. Mario eyed him with both incredulity and suspicion.

"Well, you don't sound one hundred percent on the mark either, Bully," he said.

"Oh, he's not Bully," Hop spoke up. "His name is…"

"...Roy!" said Hip. He smiled at Mario like one would smile at someone they looked up to. "He's from another dimension!"

Mario snickered.

"Yeah, that sounds likely," he said sarcastically.

"But it's true," Lemmy said as he stepped forward. "We really are from another dimension!"

"Yeah," said Morton with worry in his eyes. "And we really need your help!"

Mario raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ guys need my help?" he asked, his voice supersaturated with skepticism.

"Yes," said Ludwig in desperation. "King Koopa has our brother under his control, and his rotten kids are trying to take over our universe! Please Mario, please help!"

Mario's eyes softened noticeably in surprise.

"Wow," he said quietly as he looked down at the floor. "That's the first time a koopa has ever said please to me."

Roy watched Mario as he considered his options. Roy was really growing impatient waiting for him to make up his mind. He really wanted to shout "come on, help us already!," but one look at the worry in his brother's eyes told him that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Finally, Mario let out a teensy smile.

"Alright," he said with determination. "I'll help you!"

**AN: Happy Mar10 Day everybody :)**


	16. The Other Super Mario

Chapter 16 The Other Super Mario

Wendy sucked in an anxious breath as she stared at Peach's Castle, resting just at the bottom of the grassy hill they were standing on. Mario had to be there; he usually was. At least she hoped that was the case.

"Looks like we're here," Wendy said to Bowser and Larry.

"So then what are we waiting for?" Bowser said. He jumped down and started to rush toward the marvelous white structure. Wendy felt frightened as she watched her tiny father tumble through the blades of grass.

"Bowser, wait!" Wendy called.

"Yeah, we can't just go up and knock on the front door!" Larry said.

"Why not?" Bowser called back without stopping. "That is the easiest solution!"

Bowser continued to run as fast as her little legs could carry him. Wendy exchanged a look with Larry. As much as she loved Bowser, she had to admit that he was not the best at coming up with plans. Together, the two started to run after him. Wendy made sure to be careful where she stepped so she didn't accidentally squish the Koopa King.

"Mario! You hoo!" Bowser called out. Despite the fact that he was now only three inches tall, he moved with an impressive speed. Larry and Wendy had trouble catching up to him.

"Bowser!" Wendy called out in fright. "Please stop before we alert the guards!"

Unfortunately, Wendy called out her warning too late. Two toad guards approached them, brandishing their gleaming spears.

"What are you guys doing here?" one of the guards asked in a screechy, shrill voice.

"You do realize that you guys are basically wanted criminals in this kingdom, right?" the other toad asked with a similar vocal quality.

Wendy gulped. She did not want to fight. It was unnecessary, and would ultimately lead to more harm than good. On top of that, Wendy was not in any position to fight, as the journey from the Koopa Kingdom had left her winded and exhausted.

"We do," she said gently. "But don't even criminals get a break sometime?"

The two toads snickered. Then they put on their serious faces again, pointing their spears directly at Wendy's chest.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't lock you in the dungeon right now," one said.

Wendy exchanged a fearfully look with Larry. What should they do? Not knowing any other way around this, Wendy decided that the best thing to do would to just be honest.

"Uh, we need to see Mario," she said. "Immediately."

"And why in the Mushroom World would you want to do that?"

Larry chuckled nervously.

"Because...we're delivering an early birthday present to him?"

The toads growled and rushed at the two Koopalings. Before they could move very far, they both screamed. Wendy was confused until she saw that their shoes were on fire. She also saw Bowser laughing triumphantly, his lips decorated by orange flames.

"Ha ha!" he exclaimed. "That's what you get for messing with my kids!"

The toads ran away, trying their best to put the flame out. Wendy picked up Bowser and held him in her palm. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Bowser."

"Anytime, kiddo. Now let's go get that plumber."

Wendy nodded and started to approach the castle. Wendy looked down into the moat and could see colorful confetti floating on the crystal clear surface. She wondered if there was a celebration in the Mushroom Kingdom recently. She found it kind of ironic if there was, for she, Larry, and Bowser certainly weren't coming to the Castle to celebrate. Wendy opened the pink painted door slowly and led her brother down the silky, red carpet. As she approached the throne room, she heard hearty laughter.

"Oh, Mario," Wendy heard Luigi's voice echo, "you are absolutely hilarious!"

"Of course I am!" Mario responded in his thick Italian accent. "I grew up with you, after all!"

Wendy entered the throne room and saw the Mario Brothers, snacking on sugar cookies and lattes. Wendy was just about to speak up, but Bowser did it for her.

"Hey, Mario brothers!"

Mario and Luigi looked toward the door and gasped. Luigi looked like he would wet his pants at the sight of the Koopas. Mario, however, looked like he was ready to bash their brains into the sides of their skulls.

"What are you doing here?" Mario demanded. "How did you get passed the guards!"

Larry chuckled.

"Well, let's just say they didn't get cold feet."

Larry giggled. Wendy turned to him with a glare.

"Really? Now?" she asked.

"What? I can't lighten the mood?" Larry asked. "I think it's pretty necessary since Mario looks ready to kill us!"

Mario gritted his teeth at the Koopas, his eyes practically glimmering with anger.

"You guys have a lot of nerve showing yourselves here," he said. "Now, you have five seconds to get your tails out of here before I get my fire flower. One, two…"

"Wait!" Wendy held up her hand in defense. "We don't want any trouble."

"Yeah," said Bowser. "As much as we hate to admit it, we need your help."

Mario stared at Bowser in surprise. Luigi chuckled.

"Look at Bowser! He's so tiny!"

Bowser nodded and got to explaining the situation to the Mario Brothers. Once he was done, Mario and Luigi exchanged a look.

"Hmmm," Mario said.

"I know," Luigi said. "That sounds unbelievable even for them."

"But it's true!" said Larry. He confiscated Bowser from Wendy and approached the Mario Brothers. "You think we would do this to our own father?"

Mario eyed the tiny Koopa King with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose that would be a little bit unlike you…"

"Please, Mario," Wendy begged. "We need your help. We can't fight these alternate Koopalings by ourselves."

"Yeah," said Larry. "We need the best Koopa crushers this side of Sarasaland; we need you guys."

Mario looked over at Luigi, whose fear hand been replaced with sympathy. He let out a sigh.

"We'll help," he said. "Just let me get my fire flowers."


	17. Tentacle Belt

**AN: Hey guys. I'm sure a lot of you are worried about the Corona virus going around. I will admit, I am as well. However, while I don't think I am in any position to lecture anyone about the virus, I do want to urge you all to not worry. At least, don't worry more than you have to. There are studies that show that worry actually weakens your immunity. Besides, this "Corona Craze" will pass. It's going to get better; I promise.**

Chapter 17 Tentacle Belt

Lemmy felt his stomach flitter with excitement. Mario was going to help them; he was honestly going to help them! That meant that they could get Iggy back and get themselves back home! Lemmy personally could not wait until that happened; he was starting to miss the siblings that were still back in his universe.

After Mario had gotten his supplies, which consisted of two fire flowers and a tanooki leaf, the party started making their way back to Darkland. Mario was leading the way with gusto, appearing confident and strong. Lemmy really admired that about Mario in general, not just this version of him. It didn't seem to matter which version of Mario one encountered, his bravery and determination seemed to be universal. Or, in this case, "multiversal." Lemmy chuckled at that pun, and was just about to tell it to his siblings when the twins addressed Mario.

"Please don't hurt King Dad too much," said Hip. "We don't want…"

"...to get in trouble with him!" Hop completed the sentence.

Mario snickered.

"Oh, I think that you two have already dug a hole way too deep for yourselves already."

Hip and Hop's eyes started to water. They also started to tremble, and Lemmy felt sympathetic towards them. He hated being in trouble as well. Mario also seemed to be feeling sympathetic towards them, as he cast them a reassuring smile.

"Hey," he said. "It'll be alright. Look, if ole' King Koopa decides to hurt you guys, I'll make sure he gets his just desserts."

Hip and Hop smiled.

"Thank you, Mario," they said happily.

Mario smiled at the twins. Then he directed his attention toward Roy.

"So," he began. "What am I like in your universe?"

Roy hesitated.

"Uh….I don't know. Marioish?"

Mario narrowed his eyes at him.

"Marioish? What does that even mean?"

Roy shook his head and threw up his hands.

"I don't know! Look, I just travelled across dimensions! I don't have time to think about the positive qualities of my arch enemy"

Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Arch enemy?"

It looked like Roy and Mario were just about to get into an argument. Thankfully, Morton stepped in before that could happen.

"Alright, alright, alright," he said as he put his hands between Mario and his brother. "Look, can we just focus on the task ahead?"

Mario glared at Roy.

"Fine," he said. "Just as long as he behaves himself."

"Hey!" Roy said. "I'm not the one who asked the question!"

So, the rest of the journey was continued in silence. Despite the fact that Lemmy had already seen Darkland's scenery, he was not at all used to it. The deeper they got into the dreary realm, the creepier and more dreadful it became. What didn't help was the sight of Castle Koopa, which rested on top of a humongous, jaggedous mountain. The climb up it was tedious, even more so than the trek down it. When the party finally got to the front door of the castle, Mario let out a determined breath.

"Okay, Koopalings," he said. "Let's beat the lasagna out of King Koopa and get you guys home!"

Mario pushed the door, causing it to creak open. The hallways of the castle were just as dark and just as foreboding as Lemmy remembered them, but with Mario leading the pack, he actually felt a lot better. When they got to the throne room, Mario cleared his throat.

"King Koopa!"

Lemmy gawked at the sight. King Koopa was resting on his throne with his eyes closed, and Iggy was giving him a foot massage. When he heard the sound of his arch enemy, King Koopa sprung out of the chair, practically stomping Iggy's hand into mush in the process.

"Mario!" he yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here, plum scum?"

"I'm here to take you down!" Mario yelled. "And I've got the Koopalings to help me!"

It seemed that King Koopa finally noticed the presence of his captives. His jaw dropped in shock.

"What?! How did you guys get out of your cell?"

Lemmy cast a glance at Hip and Hop, who were cowering in fear behind Mario's back. Lemmy started to feel extremely bad for them.

"That doesn't matter," Mario shouted. "What matters is that you are going to release that prisoner of yours and send these alternate Koopalings back to their universe!"

King Koopa grinned a scaly grin.

"I have a much better idea. Iggy, get that project you were working on!"

"Yes, King Koopa," Iggy said with his stilted inflection. He walked to the other side of the throne and picked up a silver belt. As he strapped it on, Lemmy began to feel a worried. He had never seen that belt before; what exactly did it do?

Before he had time to finish the thought, he got his answer. Large, silver tentacles shot out of the side of the belt. The Koopalings and Mario gasped. Iggy now looked like a villain out of a comic book. King Koopa laughed evilly.

"You drain brains are going to be sleeping with the fishes!" he said with a threatening, joyous malice.


	18. Tentacles vs Flames

Chapter 18 Tentacles vs Flames

Ludwig stared at Iggy. The tentacles from the belt were shining even in the darkness of the castle, and they were also wiggling about in a threatening way. Iggy cast his siblings an evil smile, and the tentacles shot forward.

Everyone managed to dodge, thankfully. Ludwig ran over to the other side of the room, and everyone else scattered as well.

"Guys!" he shouted. "We need to think of a…"

Before he could finish the sentence, King Koopa grabbed a hold of Ludwig and held him aloft. Ludwig wriggled and struggled, but he couldn't get free. King Koopa laughed maniacally. Mario stared at him angrily.

"Let him go, Koopa!"

"Make me, Drain Brain," Koopa said with a wicked smile. Mario let out a breath.

"Well, you asked for it," he said. He got out one of his fire flowers and gobbled it up. Once his clothes had changed colors, he aimed at King Koopa, ready to roast him into letting Ludwig go. Unfortunately, Iggy used one of his tentacles to hoist him into the air. Mario gasped for air as the tentacle coiled it's way around his neck. Iggy, his eyes shining a murderous crimson, threw him against the wall. The power up deactivation noise could be heard echoing around the room, and Mario groaned as he leaned against the wall in defeat.

"Hey!" Roy called out to Iggy. "That was not cool!"

Roy ran up and started to bang his fists against one of Iggy's tentacles. Iggy looked at him in a bored fashion as he used another of the tentacles to flick Roy across the room. A painful cracking sound could be heard as Roy's back collided with the wall, making Ludwig wince. As Roy groaned, Ludwig resumed with his struggle to get free of King Koopa's hold. However, it seemed that the harder he squirmed, the stronger King Koopa became.

Across the room, Morton got into his shell. He started to zoom around Iggy, who tried to nab him with his tentacles. However, Morton proved to be too fast for Iggy. What's more, Iggy's tentacles moved toward Morton so fast that when they made contact with the floor, they got stuck. Iggy struggled to get his tentacles free, looking panicked despite the brainwashing helmet. Morton exited his shell and ran over to Iggy. Morton tried to reach for the Lame Brainer, but before he could take it off, Iggy punched him in the face. Or, to be more specific, the snout. Morton put his hands to the problem area, which Ludwig could see was already starting to swell. Using his last remaining tentacle, Iggy flung Morton across the room, sending him soaring into the hallway. A crash could be heard when Morton landed.

King Koopa laughed.

"You guys are as good as gone!" As he said this, he tightened his grip around Ludwig. Ludwig could already see his vision start to go dark. Nevertheless, he still had enough energy left to speak up.

"You won't get away with this," he said in a strained voice to the green Koopa King. King Koopa laughed, his scratchy voice making Ludwig's eardrums feel like they were on fire.

"Oh, you pathetic little turtle," he said smugly, "I already have."

The grip around Ludwig became even tighter, making breathing an unreachable impossibility. Ludwig could feel himself starting to lose his breath. He gasped for the precious oxygen, but it would not come to him. It was almost as if it was afraid of the monster that held Ludwig in an embrace. King Koopa laughed again, chuckled actually.

"I can't believe that you dumb dums thought you could defeat me," he said. "You're even more pathetic than…"

King Koopa stopped mid sentence. At first Ludwig was ignorant to the reason why, but he immediately understood. The room was filled with wind, sucking towards a focal point in the center of the room. A green vortex appeared where the wind was gathering, and out of it dropped….

"Mario?" King Koopa gasped. In his shock, he dropped Ludwig, whose face was practically blue at this point. As his skin returned to its normal color, he rushed over to the Mario from his universe. Lemmy did the same.

"Oh, Mario!" Lemmy cried. "I have never been so happy to see you!"

Mario, despite the fact that he seemed hurt from the landing, smiled at Lemmy.

"Same goes for you." He groaned and rubbed the left side of his butt. "Man, those alternate Koopalings were vicious!"

"Uh, speaking of vicious…" Ludwig said as he pointed toward Iggy. Mario gawked.

"What the World Eight!" he shrieked.

Iggy shot out a tentacle toward Mario, who got out of the way just in the nick of time. Mario turned toward Ludwig in shock.

"Why is he…?"

"It's the helmet," Ludwig explained. "It's brainwashing him!"

Mario adorned a look of comprehension.

"Oh." He chuckled. "Well, that is easily remedied."

Out of his pack, Mario pulled out a fire flower. Once it was activated, he started to blast fireballs in Iggy's direction. Iggy managed to dodge them with a series of expert swerves, but eventually one of the fireballs made contact with Iggy's helmet. When it did, the Lame Brainer flew off of Iggy's head. With the helmet gone, Iggy stared off into space for a second before he collapsed to the floor. Ludwig and Lemmy rushed over to their brother.

"Iggy?" Ludwig asked.

"Iggy, are you alright?" asked Lemmy. Iggy groaned and started to sit up.

"Ugh...what happened?" he asked. Ludwig was relieved to see that his pupils were back to their normal black.

"Iggy, you're okay!" Ludwig exclaimed. Iggy gasped.

"Ludwig, what are you doing here?" For the first time, Iggy noticed the tentacle belt that was wrapped around his waist. "What the World Eight am I wearing!?"

Ludwig was about to explain when he heard King Koopa let out a miserable cry.

"No! He was under my control!"

Iggy adorned a look of anger and comprehension. He looked at Ludwig and, without saying a word, punched in the password to the power suppressor.


	19. Back Home

Chapter 19 Back Home

Larry eyed the alternate Koopalings with triumph. They were as good as theirs now that Luigi had gotten hold of Kooky's ray gun.

"Hmm," Luigi said as he started examining the interdimensional artifact. "I wonder how this thing works…"

"No!" Kooky screeched. "Please don't…"

Just like that, a blast escaped from the mouth of the gun, headed straight for the alternate Koopalings. They cried out in fright as the green ray headed straight towards them.

"NOO!" Kooky, Cheatsy, Kootie Pie, and Bully cried out in unison. Before they could bolt out of the way, they were hit by the ray. Each one of them started to fade out of this dimension into the next one.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us!" Kooky cried while waving his fist. "Mark my words!"

And that was that. The only thing that was left of the alternate Koopalings in this dimension was a distant echo that was left over from Kooky's screechy, shrill voice. Larry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Luigi," he said.

"Yeah," Wendy said with a warm smile. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Luigi blushed a flamingo pink. The smile he adorned was adorable; even Larry was willing to admit that.

"Thank you," he said. His voice sounded fluttery and happy.

"Well, we're glad you could help us get rid of those creeps, Luigi," Bowser said from on top of Wendy's shoulder. "But now can you help us get into the alternate dimension where they sent Mario?"

"Oh, of course," Luigi said nervously. He started fiddling with the gun. Once he was done, he gulped down a lump in his throat and aimed it at a wall.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said with a voice that was weak as water. He fired the gun toward the wall, and exchanged a look with Bowser and the Koopalings before diving into the portal that was created.

Larry gawked when he got to the other side. The place was on fire. Luigi started to cry in worry.

"Oh no! Where's Mario? I hope he isn't being cooked alive!"

"I don't think he is," said Wendy amidst the flames. "These flames are blue, after all. Which probably means they came from…"

"Wendy? Larry?"

The two Koopalings turned in excitement at the sound of their oldest brother's voice. Ludwig was standing amid the flames, and while he looked a little shocked, he also looked happy to see them.

"Ludwig!" Larry and Wendy cried. Wendy wrapped her oldest brother in a hug.

"Oh, Ludwig, you don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," Ludwig responded. Larry laughed as he too wrapped his older brother in a hug.

"Wendy here was worried when you didn't show up."

"Oh, well, yeah," Ludwig said with a chuckle. "Well, there was a bit of a hiccup with the plan. Now come on, let's get out of the fire before we all melt."

Larry and Wendy nodded with agreement, so the four of them walked into the next hallway. When they got there, Luigi gasped.

"Mario!" he cried.

"Hey, bro," Mario said with a grin. "Have I introduced you to my interdimensional double?"

"No, I can't say you have," Luigi said. He extended his hand toward the alternate Mario. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The alternate Mario smiled.

"So you're the Luigi in your universe."

"Yes siree! I saved Mario from a haunted mansion once."

"Cool!" The alternate Mario laughed. "My Luigi got turned into a dog once!"

"Sorry about that!" two voices rang out in unison. Larry looked and saw the rest of his siblings, as well as two other koopas. The extra two koopas approached Larry and Wendy. Wendy looked a little worried.

"Are these Lemmy and Iggy's doubles?" she asked.

"Yep!" Lemmy said cheerfully. "Their names are Hip and Hop. But don't worry Wendy; they're friendly."

"We are!" Hip said. "We helped…"

"...these guys escape from our dad!" said Hop.

"Nice!" Bowser said. He chuckled. "I think I really like you guys!"

The eyes of the twins grew wide upon seeing the tiny koopa king. The other Koopalings gasped in shocked astonishment.

"Woah!" said Roy. "Where'd you get the talking Bowser doll?"

"Yeah seriously, what happened to Bowser?" asked Ludwig in concern. Larry chuckled.

"Stuff happened," he said sheepishly. Iggy smiled.

"Well, don't worry you guys," he said. "I will get him back to normal as soon as we get back home."

Luigi grinned and handed the gun to Iggy.

"Here," he said. "I think we might need this."

Iggy smiled gratefully and started to tinker with the ray gun. Once he was done, he aimed it at the wall. A green portal appeared.

"Well, guys," Iggy said. "Let's get going."

Mario grinned at his interdimensional double before jumping into the vortex. Then Wendy, Larry, Bowser, Roy, and Ludwig jumped in, leaving just Lemmy, Morton, and Iggy.

"Well, see you guys!" Lemmy said to the twins.

"See you Lemmy For Short!" Hip and Hop said. All three shared a laugh and a group hug before Lemmy hopped into the portal. Before Iggy and Morton jumped in, Morton put his hand on Iggy's shoulder.

"I'm glad we got that helmet off you," he said.

Iggy smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you did as well."

Morton chuckled.

"It's just a shame we didn't get to see Shifting Spirits."

Iggy laughed.

"Where there is a will, there is a way," he said slyly. With that, they jumped into the portal and headed home.

**AN: Well, I hope you guys liked that. Thank you to all you guys for reading, and special thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. See you next time, and make sure you check out Super Koopalings Episode 11: Mind Sweep.**


End file.
